


"Elf" - A Reylo AU

by ElleRen31



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/pseuds/ElleRen31
Summary: Based off of the film 'Elf' - thus the same title.Rey has grown up her whole life as an elf in the North Pole, only to discover - she isn't an elf at all. She's human! And her father is alive, living in New York City. She goes to him and ends up meeting more than just her long, lost family. Her father's handsome co-worker, Ben Solo gets caught up with her in this magical Christmas tale.Fluffy, funny, and just in time to get you in the Christmas spirit.





	1. The North Pole

You’re here for a story, yes? A story about Christmas? How about a story about Santa’s helpers? Yes, I’m talking about elves. Who else would I be talking about? You don’t see the reindeer building toys, do you? Oh - you’ve never been to the North Pole…. Right… So you wouldn’t know… Well never mind then.

Fun fact about elves! There are only three jobs an elf can have. The first is making shoes for an old cobbler while he sleeps. Second, baking goods inside a hollow tree. An occupational hazard, but it puts bread on the table. Both literally AND figuratively. The third and final job an elf can have - a job only the luckiest of elves are able to acquire - is working for the big man in red himself. Santa Claus.

Toy making is perfect for an elf. With their nimble and slim fingers, creative mindset, and a constant cheerful outlook on all aspects of life - Santa’s workshop is the place where elves thrive. No human being has ever set foot inside Santa’s workshop before. That is, until 20 years ago. Which, you guessed it, is where our story begins.

X0X0X

On a calm and quiet Christmas Eve, the orphaned babes at Niima’s Home For Children were put to bed one by one. Each child was tucked in with either a lovingly donated blanket, or one hand knitted by one of the Niima Sisters. Sister Mary cradled a drowsy baby girl in her arms, stroking her soft locks of chocolate colored hair.

“Sleep tight little one.” Sister Mary said to the baby as she placed her inside a wooden crib whose paint had seen better days. “May God watch over you tonight. Perhaps you will finally have a home by next Christmas.”

The child’s eyes fluttered shut as Sister Mary exited the nursery. A flurry of snowflakes breezed past the window, soon followed by a faint jiggling of bells. A rustle of dirt and soot dribbled down into the fireplace at the far end of the nursery. The floor slightly vibrated as the jolly man himself dropped down into the remnants of the evenings last logs.

Santa peered around the nursery, sighing at the number of cribs that were lined up before him. There were more than last year. While the children may have lacked a family, they would know they were loved when they would wake to a brand new teddy bear or bunny snuggled up to them in their crib. Santa walked past each crib, reaching into his velvet bag for a plush the toys he deposited into the beds.

His wrist happened to bump against one of the crib railings as he removed his hand from the bunny he had just placed next to a sleeping baby. He thought nothing of it as his job here was almost done. All that was left was a quick snack. He laid his bag on the floor softly as he spied a plate of cookies and a frosted glass of milk at the front of the room. The crunch of the cookies in his ears distracted him from the slight rustling noise his bag made as an intruder made her way inside.

X0X0X

“Congratulations to another Christmas in the bag!” Santa announced to the elves crowded inside his workshop. The elves cheered, whooped, and hollered.

“When can we start getting ready for NEXT Christmas?” One of the elves asked Santa.

“Right away of course!” Santa said.

“HOORAY!!!!” The elves yelled. They scattered back to their work tables, grabbing screwdrivers and hammers as they went.

“Um… Santa???” One the elves piped up in a squeaky voice.

“Yes Artoo. What is it?”

“Your bag…..” The elf said, pointing to Santa’s velvet toy bag that still lay in his sleigh.

Everyone’s attention was on the bag as it rustled, the movement inside becoming greater and greater.

“What in the stars is THAT?” shouted an elf.

“It’s… It’s… It’s a BABY!!!”

A chorus of ooohs and aaahs echoed as the elves abandoned their posts as quickly as they had been filled.

“Did you forget to deliver one of the dolls, Santa?”

“It’s not a doll you dummy, it’s a REAL baby!”

The baby girl from the Niima’s Home For Children looked up at the tiny faces that stared back at her. She laughed and waved her hands around happily.

“What’s that say on its diaper?”

“It says… Ray Of Sunshine. His name must be Ray!”

Santa just laughed as he went to pick up the baby off the cold floor of the workshop.

“Ray is a she, not a he.” He told them.

“Geez Threepio. You shouldn’t assume someone’s gender.”

“All right, calm down.” Santa said as the baby shoved her hands in his long, white beard.

“Where did she come from?”

“What do we do now?”

“Let’s raise her to fetch us hot cocoa and candy canes!”

“See if the Wampas will raise her as one of their own!”

“One of their own hmmm…” Santa mused as he looked down at the little girl. “Do you think we should raise her here? In the North Pole?”

A chatter of agreement rose from the crowd of elves.

“All right. It’s settled. But who would want the responsibility of raising a child… A human child…. In our midst?”

The crowd feel silent with few hushed whispers.

“Um… Santa?”

One lone hand in the back of the crowd popped up. The elves parted and one of the elder elves stepped forward.

“I’ll… I’ll raise her.” The elf said to Santa.

“I uh… I always liked kids… And I’ve been so committed to my work, I uh… Never got the chance to have kids of my own… So….”

“Say no more Obi Wan.” Santa said to the elder elf. “If you wish to raise the human, I couldn’t have picked a better elf for the job.”

“Thank you Santa.” Obi Wan said as he reached out for the baby. Obi Wan was slightly thrown off by her weight, humans being vastly different in size to elves.

“Though I think I’ll change the spelling of her name.” Obi Wan said as the baby promptly reached for his pointed green hat. Santa nodded in agreement.

“Ray with an ‘e’. E for elf. For she will be one of us.”

The elves cheered followed by a sudden single gasp of fright.

“Oh no! Now there’s only three hundred and sixty four days and twenty TWO hours until Christmas!” One of the elves shouted in horror. 

X0X0X

No one ever said raising a human to be an elf was going to be easy. They grew twice as fast and got twice as tall. 

Now at nearly twenty years old and a startling height of five foot seven inches, Rey dwarfed - no pun intended - the rest of her co-workers at the Santa’s workshop orientation.

“All right everyone. Welcome to your first day of orientation! Let’s recite the code of the elves, shall we?” The elf instructor waved a red and white striped candy cane at the chalkboard behind him.

“Number One - treat every day like Christmas. Number Two - there’s room for everyone on the Nice list. Number Three - the best way to spread Christmas cheer, is singing loud for all to hear.”

“I love singing!” gushed Rey. Her co-workers around her nodded happily in agreement. Rey did not notice how her co-workers had to crane their little necks to look her in the eye.

Later that day, Rey hurried home through the snow, clutching her pink and red pointed hat to her head as a gust of icy wind rushed by.

“Hey there Rey! Want to go and pick some snow berries?”

“Not now Teedo, I’ve got to get home to Papa Obi!”

“All right!” The puffin said to her, waving his little wing at her as she raced past.

“Papa Obi! Papa Obi I’m home!” Rey said as she ducked down through the front door of their little gingerbread home.

“I’m in here Rey!” Called a muffled voice.

Rey maneuvered her way through the home, tucking in her elbows as she cut through the kitchen to her Papa’s personal workshop.

Papa Obi’s green and yellow pointed hat poked out from underneath a metal sleigh painted a bright, candy red.

“Wow Papa Obi…. I’ve never been in this room before.” Rey said aloud, perusing the room in wonder. She knocked into a workbench, tools tumbling to the floor.

“I’m sorry Papa!” Rey quickly apologized as she bent down to pick up the tools. Her hip crashed into the side of the sleigh, jostling the bells that hung from its front.

“There’s a reason you’ve never been in here.” Obi Wan said as he emerged from underneath the sleigh.

Rey blushed from embarrassment as she handed him his tools. He placed them back on their pegs on his workbench one by one.

“How was your first day at Santa’s workshop?” Obi Wan asked.

“Horrible!” Rey whined. She fiddled with the red felt cuffs of her pink dress. “I only made eighty five Etch-A-Sketches. And BeeBee made two thousand of them!”

“It’s your first day.” Obi Wan said to her gently. “You’ll get better.”

“I don’t think I will. I’ve got these ginormous hands and those tools hurt my fingertips.” Rey said as she held her palms up to her face. Obi Wan patted her knee. The size of his hand compared to the size of her knee only made her feel more self conscious. She sighed, exasperated.

“Why don’t I take your mind off work, hmm?” Obi Wan suggested. He beckoned her closer to the sleigh he had been working on.

“This is a replica of Santa’s sleigh.” He told her.

“Wow….” Rey said, running a hand down the sleek metal frame. “Why do you need a replica of his sleigh?” She asked.

“For this.” Papa Obi said. He lifted the back hatch of the sleigh to reveal a shiny metallic rocket adorned in several flashing lights.

“This here is the Cringle 3000. A five hundred reindeer power jet turbine engine. It connects here - ” Obi Wan pointed to a strand of Christmas lights. “ - up here - ” He made a trail with his finger. “ - to here.” He pointed to a lit up compass on the dash of the sleigh. “The Claus-o-meter.”

“What’s a Claus-o-meter?”

“It measures the level of Christmas spirit. Unfortunately, without the help of the Cringle 3000, Santa’s sleigh wouldn’t even be able to fly.”

Rey’s mouth hung open.

“But… the magic reindeer. I’ve seen them! You’re telling me the reindeer don’t make the sleigh fly?”

“Well.” Obi Wan said, adjusting the pair of glasses sliding down his nose. “Where do the reindeer get their magic from?” He asked her.

“Christmas spirit. Everybody knows that.” Rey scoffed.

“Right. But as the years have gone by, the Christmas spirit in the world has gone down. Significantly. As silly as it sounds, a lot of people have… stopped believing in Santa.”

Rey gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth, the tools falling from the workbench a second time.

“What?! Who do the kids think put presents under their tree every year?”

“There’s a rumor going around, that uh.. The parents do it.”

“That’s ridiculous. And I suppose the parents eat Santa’s cookies and milk too?” She asked sarcastically.

“I know, I know.” Obi Wan said, reaching for a rag and wiping his hands off on it. “People not believing in Santa brings a real energy crisis on our hands. Just look at how low the Claus-o-meter is.”

Rey glanced at the dash. The arrow inside the meter hovered just above forty.

“That’s shocking!”

“You uh… Want to give me a hand at calibrating the compressor on this thing?” Obi Wan asked Rey as he gave the metallic shell of the Cringle 3000 a pat.

“Me?” Rey asked incredulously.

“Yeah you.” Obi Wan said with a smile.

“I don’t know Papa Obi… I was so bad at tinkering today…”

“I think you’ll do just fine.” Obi Wan said, holding a wrench out to Rey.

X0X0X

The following morning, Rey walked into Santa’s workshop feeling confident in her abilities to do better. Helping Papa Obi with the Cringle 3000 had helped boost her self esteem and she was eager to get to work.

She went to her assigned locker, crouching slightly to fumble with the lock.

“Hey Greedo. I hate to do this to you, but do you think you could help pick up the slack on those Etch-A-Sketches?”

Rey raised her head and peeked above the partition that divided the lunch room from the lockers.

“No problem Ackbar.”

“I appreciate it. Man, that new girl Rey is really going to drag us down this Christmas season. Probably going to have to put Jabba and Watto on double duty.”

“I feel bad for her.” Greedo said. “I just hope she doesn’t get wise.”

“Well, if she hasn’t figured out she’s a human by now, I don’t think she ever will.”

“Hey Rey, you don’t look so good. Are you okay?” the tiny voice of Maz asked her as she tugged at her elbow to get her attention.

“Yeah… Um… I’m fine….” Rey, placing a hand to her forehead. She was beginning to feel dizzy and faint. Her? A… Human???

“I’ve got to go see my Papa….” Rey mumbled as she hurried from the lockers, knocking over a bench and a coat rack as she went.

“Papa!!! Papa!!!!” Rey shouted as she clambered into her house. Her voice suddenly sounded ten times larger. The room was spinning.

“Rey???” came Obi Wan’s voice from her left. “Are you okay?”

Rey vehemently shook her head at him. Obi Wan sighed and his face fell. He had been dreading this day for years.

“Come sit over here. I think we need to have a talk.”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Obi Wan began as he led Rey into their living room. Rey took a seat on the couch, the creak of her weight on the piece of furniture painstakingly obvious.

“You probably should have found out a long time ago….”

Obi Wan then proceeded to tell Rey the story of how when she was a baby - she had snuck into Santa’s toy bag while he was stopped at the orphanage she had lived at. 

Santa was able to find out that her mother was a woman by the name of Jyn Erso. And her father, a man named Cassian Andor. Jyn fell ill soon after giving birth and was unable to care for Rey, so she was placed in the orphanage for adoption. Jyn died shortly after this, while Cassian never knew he had fathered a child.

However, there was a glimmer of hope for Rey. Her father was still alive, working in a busy place called New York City. Obi Wan walked over to a bookshelf in the living room, pulling some books aside to reveal a snow globe that had been hidden. He placed the snow globe in her hands.

“My father works here?” Rey asked, as she peered into the sparkle flecked waters at a display of a tall building with a needle point. The words ‘Empire State Building’ marked along the bottom. Obi Wan nodded.

“I know this is a lot to take in. But when you’re ready, you should probably go talk to Santa.” Obi Wan told her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

Rey just nodded as she starred off into the snow globe.

X0X0X

“Why the sad face, Rey?” Santa asked her. Rey stood in front of Santa in the middle of his workshop. She held the snow globe out to him and he gingerly took it from her hands.

“It seems… I’m not an elf…” Rey trailed off. Santa laughed, his big belly jiggling up and down.

“Not really, no. But…. You’re still part of our family.” He gestured around to all the elves that had gathered near them.

“Yeah Rey! You’re still amazing!

“No one else is as tall as you!”

“No one else can hit those high notes at choir practice!”

Rey smiled at little at the elves kind words.

“Thanks everyone.” She said. “But I don’t belong here.”

Rey looked down sadly. Santa took her hand and passed the snow globe back to her.

“Maybe this is the perfect time for you to find out who you really are.” Santa said, patting her hand closed around the snow globe.

“I’m nervous.” Rey admitted.

“Don’t be. I’ve been to New York thousands of times!” Santa said to her, laughing again.

“Really?” Rey asked, intrigued.

“Mmm-hmm! There’s a few things you should know before you head out. First off, if you see gum on the streets - it isn’t free candy.”

“Oh….”

“Second, there are like, thirty Pizza Planets. They all claim to be the original, but the real one is on 11th. And if you see a sign that says ‘peep show’ - that doesn’t mean that they’re letting you look at presents before Christmas.”

“Wow.” Rey said, beginning to feel overwhelmed. “I…. I can’t wait to meet my dad. We’re going to go ice skating! And eat sugar plums!”

Santa sighed briefly and shared a look with Obi Wan.

“You know Rey…. Your father um…. Well uh…. He’s…. He’s on the Naughty list.”

“NOOOOOOO!” Rey cried dramatically. The elves around her gasped.

“Now now.” Santa said, consoling her. “Look. Some people just…. Lose sight of the good in the world. Of the important things in life. But that doesn’t mean they can’t find their way again. Right?”

Rey looked down glumly.

“What’s the second rule in the Code of the Elves?” Santa asked her, lifting her chin with his gloved hand.

“There’s room for everyone on the Nice list…” Rey mumbled.

“There you go. See? Maybe he just needs a little Christmas spirit, hmmm?”

“Well….” Rey said, glancing down at the snow globe in her hands. “I am good at spreading Christmas cheer.”

The elves in the workshop cheered at this.

“I know you are.” Santa said, patting Rey on her shoulder.

Santa then departed into his office, leaving Rey and Obi Wan with the rest of the workshop crew.

“You know…” Obi Wan said slowly. He cleared his throat, as he was beginning to choke up. “I’ll uh… I’ll always be here for you.”

Rey nodded as she smiled at him.

“I know.” She replied. They shared a long and tender hug, Rey enveloping her adoptive father with her large figure.

“Now…. Off with you.” Obi Wan said, nodding his head at her.


	2. New York City

2

It was a seemingly normal day atop of the 17th floor of the Empire State Building at the offices of Rogue Publishing.

“What do you mean they’re requesting a reprint?” Cassian Andor snapped. “Do you know how much that’s going to cost us?”

“Two whole pages are missing. The story doesn’t make any sense without them.”

“So? Kids just look at pictures anyways. They’re not going to notice if two pages are missing.”

“You really want us to ship them like this?”

“No, Ben.” Cassian replied sarcastically. “I think we should take a $30,000 BATH just so some kids can understand what happened between a freakin’ goat and a grizzly bear! Ship them!”

Ben Solo nodded at his boss. He lay the two blank pages down on Cassian’s desk. Cassian hastily scribbled his initials as a sign of approval on the bottom corner of the papers and waved Ben off.

Ben exited the office, closing the door behind him. He kept his head down as he made his way towards the fax machine behind reception.

“Excuse me!” Said a cheery voice, coming from his right.

Ben stopped in his tracks. A girl dressed head to toe in a pink and red elf costume was at the reception counter. What kind of person in their right mind would wear such a ridiculous costume???

“How can I help you?” The receptionist asked of the girl, not at all bothered by her festive attire.

“I’m here to see a um… A Cassian Andor?”

“You’re so adorable!!!” The receptionist squealed. “Who sent you?”

“Santa Claus, of course!” The girl happily replied. Ben groaned at her answer.

“One sec!” The receptionist said, holding up a finger to the girl.

The phone on Cassian’s desk began to trill. He snatched up the receiver.

“What.” He angrily spat into the phone.

“Mr. Andor? It’s me - Kaydel! I’m using the intercom on our new phones!”

Cassian rolled his eyes and stroked a hand through his graying beard.

“What is it Kay?” He mumbled annoyed.

“Yeah, I think someone sent you a Christmas gram!” Kaydel excitedly told him. Cassian grumbled deeply.

“A what?”

Before he had a chance to answer, the door to his office burst open.

“DAD!”

Cassian frowned at the intruder. He placed both hands on his desk and pushed his chair back slightly.

The girl couldn’t have been much older than eighteen. Dressed in what could only be described as a bubblegum nightmare.

The girls face was red from the cold, her eyes bright and full of joy. It disgusted him. Her wavy locks of brown hair reminded him of a girl he once knew, the familiarity too close for comfort.

“All right. Get this over with.” Cassian said to the girl, waving a hand. The other office employees gathered behind her in the doorway.

“Get… Get what over with?” The girl asked.

Cassian rolled his eyes again. She was perfect for this job. It was as dumb as she was.

“Aren’t you going to uhh… sing a song or something?” Cassian asked.

“I walked all this way to find you!” She said, clutching her hands over her heart.

“From the North Pole or from 35th street?” Cassian sarcastically asked.

“The North Pole! Yes! How did you know? Did Santa call you?”

“Oh yeah.” Cassian said, nodding as he played along. “Just got off the phone with him.”

“You did? That’s GREAT!”

The employees were beginning to snicker, specifically Finn and Poe of the creative team.

“So you going to sing or can I go back to my work?” Cassian asked, frustrated.

“Oh…” The girl said, frowning for a moment. She chewed her lip in thought.

“Sure Dad…”

Cassian frowned. What was it with this girl?

“I’m heeeeereeeee… With my daaaaadddd… And he wants me to sing him a sooooong.” The girl began to sing. “Aaaaandddd… I was adopted!!!! ‘Cause you didn’t know I was boooorrnn…. But I’m here noooow! I found yoooou! Daaaaddddyyyy. AND! Guess what? I love you! I love you! I LOOOOOVE YOOOOOU!”

The entire office was silent. Cassian blinked slowly from his chair. His hands soon balled into fists.

“Well…. That was certainly something. No ‘Jingle Bells’?”

“No Dad. It’s me! Rey!” The girl said, moving closer to his desk. “I’m your daughter! Jyn Erso had me. But she didn’t tell you and now-”

“What did you say?” Cassian interrupted, his face growing red.

“Jyn Erso! She’s my mother!”

“Jyn Erso…” Cassian lowly whispered. His fist pounded on his desk.

“WHO SENT THIS CHRISTMAS GRAM?” He shouted.

“What’s a Christmas gram?” Rey asked, perking up at the mention of Christmas. “I want one!”

“Did you do this Ben?” Cassian yelled, pointing at the cluster of employees in his doorway.

“ME? No!” Ben said, shaking his head fiercely. Cassian beckoned Kaydel into the room. The blonde skirted around Rey and leaned down to speak to him.

“Get Bodhi and Baze up here NOW.” Cassian hissed in a whisper to Kaydel.

“Right away.” Kaydel whispered back, nodding.

Rey was now on the opposite side of Cassian.

“What are we whispering about?” She whispered. “I love whispering! Almost as much as I love singing!”

“Get this girl out of my office!” Cassian roared.

Kaydel rushed from the room, Finn and Poe splitting away from each other to let her pass. They stared blankly at each other, unsure of what to do as the office door slammed.

“Oh for pete’s sake…” Ben muttered. He shoved past the two men and into the office.

“Dad, why won’t you tell me what you were whispering about?” Rey was asking Cassian.

“Come on… Miss….” Ben said, tapping Rey on her shoulder.

“You’ve got to go.” Ben said to her firmly.

She turned and stared up at him with a pair of brilliant hazel eyes.

“Wow! You’re really tall!” She commented to him.

“You’ve got to go.” Ben repeated. “Now.”

“Oh, I don’t need to use the potty. I went before I came.”

“I mean LEAVE. You need to LEAVE.” Ben said harshly.

Rey frowned as Ben tugged her out of the room. Poe and Finn had scurried back to their office by now.

“But… I just got here.” Rey whined. “I walked through the seven layers of the Candy Cane forest, passed the sea of swirly, twirly gumdrops, and went through the Lincoln Tunnel. That’s a lot of walking, sir.”

“The WHAT?” Ben sputtered. “Are you high?”

“I’m five foot seven inches.” She announced proudly.

Ben groaned.

“Nevermind. Security is on their way right now. You can’t stay here.”

“But… Where will I go?” She asked him sadly.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go back to North Pole?” Ben offered.

“I’m not really an elf! I can’t go back there.” She protested. She chewed her lip in thought, her eyes filling with panic.

“Maybe I should call Santa. Do you have a phone I can use?”

“Santa Claus isn’t real!” Ben snapped at her. Rey gasped, taking a few steps back from him.

“You’re… You’re just a… A… A cotton-headed ninny-muggins! Yeah! That’s right! I said it! WHAT?!” Rey taunted him sassily.

Ben stared at Rey, feeling as if he was trapped in a bad dream.

“What’s your name?” She asked him.

He blinked a few times at her before answering.

“Ben Solo.”

“Well - BEN SOLO.” Rey smugly repeated. “I don’t need Santa’s list to tell me that you’re on the Naughty list.” She said, poking him firmly in the chest.

The door to the office burst open. Two men in blue security uniforms entered followed shortly by Kaydel.

“We’ll take this from here.” Bodhi told Ben. Ben merely nodded.

“You’re coming with us ma’am.” Baze was telling Rey as he took her by the shoulders and began steering her towards the door.

“Where are you taking her?” Ben asked Bodhi.

“Back to Mos Eisley’s. They’re obviously missing one of their elves from the toy department.” Bodhi said laughing. “We’ll let their HR handle this.”

Ben gave a short nod and Bodhi clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder before trailing after Baze. The door shut tightly with a click. Ben leaned back against the reception counter, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Do you think Mr. Andor is going to fire me?” Kaydel asked him in a hushed tone. Ben just glared at her. Kaydel frowned and began to fidget with the mug of pens that perched on top of the counter.

“Guess there goes my Christmas bonus….” Kaydel muttered before she slumped off towards the break room.

Ben glanced towards the door and sighed once again. It was too bad Rey was most likely certifiably insane. She was kind of pretty.

X0X0X

Rey walked inside the rotating doors of the Mos Eisley Department Store. She was immediately enamored by all the bright lights and white marble floors. There were a dozen glass cases with jewelry encased inside them. Friendly cashiers in red and gold trimmed uniforms greeted her.

Rey wandered around the store. Shoppers passed by her with armful’s of bags bearing different logos on them. Rey trailed after a large crowd of shoppers who loaded one by one onto a scary moving staircase. She was apprehensive about the stairs, but the customers didn’t seem to mind. Rey timidly inched a toe towards the moving stairs, hand clutching at the rubber railings. The steps pulled her up and up and up.

“Look at me!” She said to the family behind her on the steps. “I’m going up stairs without moving my feet!”

The family merely stared at her. The mother put a protective hand on her child’s shoulder.

On the second floor, Rey found even more to look at. Racks of clothes. Shelves of shoes. They even had weird faceless white bodies wearing clothes throughout the store. A glittery display caught her eye and she hurried over.

“Hmmm.” She said, tilting her head to the side as she took in the sight of a sheer red tiny nightgown that was trimmed in white fur. The sparkly sign next to the nightgown said ‘For that Someone Special’. It certainly was nice.

“Psssst! …….. Psssssst! …… Hey! ….. Hey you!”

Rey felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw a dark haired girl with almond eyes practically glaring her, hands on her hips. The girl was also wearing an elf costume.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The girl asked Rey. Rey noticed the girl had a gold name tag that said ‘Rose’ on it.

Rey reached for the girl and pulled her into a hug, giving her a big sniff.

“Ew, what are you doing?” The girl asked, scrambling to push Rey away from her.

“Your tag says you’re a rose. I was seeing if you smelled like one. You don’t. But that’s okay! You’re pretty like one!” Rey told her.

Rose lightly blushed before quickly composing yourself.

“You’re not supposed to be shopping on your break!” Rose scolded her.

“I’m not?” Rey asked.

Rose grumbled something about ‘stupid new hires’ under her breath.

“Work first, shop later. All right?” Rose said.

“Okay.” Rey said, nodding.

“Good. Now let’s get back to work before Unkar has both our hides.”

“Hide where?”

“Just…. Follow me.” Rose said, sighing dramatically.

Rey followed Rose to another set of magic stairs. At the top of the stairs, Rey could hear the shouts and laughter of children. They stepped off into a the small hallway that led straight into the Mos Eisley Toy Department. Christmas trees and garland adorned toy filled shelves. Another dark haired girl was on a short ladder placing teddy bears methodically on a Christmas tree.

“That’s my sister Paige.” Rose said, pointing to the other girl. She turned back to Rey.

“I never got your name.” 

“I’m Rey.” Rey said. Rose smiled at her.

“Nice to meet you Rey.”

“I thought I said you could take a fifteen, Tico. Not a twenty.” Came a gruff voice behind them. They turned around.

“Sorry Unkar. One of the new hires got lost.” Rose said, indicating Rey next to her.

Unkar was a very large and bulbous looking man. He scowled down at Rey. Rey beamed up at him.

“What did you say your name was?” Unkar asked her.

“I’m Rey!” She replied eagerly.

“All right… REY.” Unkar said, eyeing her suspiciously. “I need this place looking spotless by closing. You hear me?”

“What is this place?” Rey asked, looking around.

“It’s the North Pole.” Unkar responded gruffly.

“No it’s not!” Rey said with a small laugh. Unkar did not laugh. He glared at her.

“Yes it is.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes. It IS.”

“No it’s not!”

“YES IT IS!”

“No it’s not! Where’s the snow?”

Unkar grumbled, his face turning red. He continued to glare at Rey.

“Why are you smiling?”

“I love smiling.” Rey replied, grinning wider. “Smiling is my favorite thing to do, next to singing. And whispering!”

“Make work your favorite, all right?” Unkar said, pushing past her.

“Yes sir!”

“Now get to work, I’ve got an announcement to make,” He said to Rey. 

Unkar reached down to his belt where he unclipped a megaphone. He switched it on and raised it to his mouth.

“Okay Mos Eisley shoppers!!! Listen up!!! Tomorrow morning at 10 am… Santa’s coming!!!”

“OH MY GOOOODDD!!!! SANTA!!!!!!” Rey cried out, beginning to bounce up and down. Unkar looked at her with his beady eyes as wide as they would go.

“I know him!!!” Rey said to Unkar, clapping her hands. “I know him!!!”

“Just keep your receipts.” Unkar announced into the megaphone. “The line forms at 9 am. Santa arrives at 10.”

“10 am!” Rey repeated loudly.

“He’ll take pictures with all the kids.”

“ALL THE KIDS!” Rey shouted. “PICTURES FOR EVERYONE!!!!”

“Santa’s coming to town.” Unkar finished.

She was so excited. With Santa coming to New York, she could ask him what to do about her dad. Unkar switched off the megaphone and walked off, shaking his head as he went past her. Rey hurried over to where Rose and Paige were stocking bins with stuffed animals.

“You guys hear that??? Santa’s coming!!!” She said to them. Paige gave Rose a weirded out look and Rose shrugged in response.

“Yeaaah…” Paige said cautiously. “Super fun times!” She exclaimed sarcastically.

“This place is amazing.” Rey said to them. “Look at all these people who share my affinity for elf culture!”

“Affinity for what?” Rose asked.

“We don’t WANT to wear these outfits.“ Paige said flatly. “We just needed a job so we could put bread on the table.”

“Rye or pumpernickel?” Rey asked.

Rose blinked at her.

“We’re just trying to make it through the holidays, all right?” Paige said. Rose nodded in agreement.

“Get through? But Christmas is the most magical time of year!”

“Maybe for some. But not for us.” Rose said, shaking her head.

“Uh oh…” Rey said, frowning at her new friends. “Sounds like you guys need to sing a Christmas carol.”

“A what?”

Rey cleared her throat.

“The best way to spread Christmas cheer, is singing loud for all to hear.” She said proudly.

“Neither of us sing though.” Paige said, motioning between herself and her sister.

“Oh but it’s real easy! It’s just like talking. Except louder. And longer. And you move your voice up and down. Watch!”

Rey turned away from Rose and Paige, facing the checkout counters.

“I’m siiiinngggiiiinnng! I’m in a stooore and I’m singggggiiiiinnnng! I’m in a store AND I’M SINGIIIINNNG!!!!”

“Hey!” Shouted Unkar, his bald head whipping around a garland covered post. “There’s no singing in the North Pole!”

“Yes there is!” Rey shouted back to him.

“No, there is NOT!”

“Especially when the elves are making toys!”

Unkar glared at her before stomping away.

“Girl, you’re going to get us all fired.” Paige said to her before walking away.

Rey frowned. Rose took a step towards her.

“Don’t mind Paige. The holidays have been tough on her ever since our parents died.” Rose explained.

“Oh that’s so sad.” Rey said, pulling Rose into another hug. This time Rose did not try to push her away.

“My mother died when I was little. And I came here to New York to find my dad. Though I don’t think he likes me very much…” Rey mused sadly. “You see, he works across the street at the Empire State Building. I went to see him today and before I knew it, two guys were sending me away. Guess they didn’t like my singing. Even that tall guy wasn’t very nice to me.”

Rose just blinked at her. She opened her mouth to respond but the closing overhead announcement began to play overhead.

“ATTENTION MOS EISLEY SHOPPERS. Please take your purchases to the registers as the toy department will be closing in fifteen minutes. Thank you for shopping at the world famous Mos Eisley Department Store.”

“Well, that’s my cue to finish up.” Rose said to Rey.

“Finish up? But we’ve got so much work to do before Santa arrives!!!”

“Okaaay…” Rose said warily. “I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” She said before turning and walking off.

X0X0X

Cassian slammed the door to the apartment a little too hard upon his arrival home. The wreath hung on the door faintly jingled on the other side.

“Hi honey!” Called a voice from the kitchen. Cassian just grumbled as he removed his hat and scarf. He hung them gently on the row of pegs mounted on the wall in the entryway.

“Dinner will be ready in a few.” Sabine said as Cassian passed by the kitchen. Cassian still didn’t speak. His wife exited the kitchen, still wearing her oven mitts that were decorated to look like a painters pallet.

“Bad day at work?” She asked him. He settled himself into his place at the dinner table and he allowed his eyes to flit up to meet hers. Sabine stood at the opposite end of the table, hands on her hips.

“You could say that.” Cassian mumbled.

Sabine walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick peck on his forehead. She removed one of her oven mitts and smoothed at his salt and pepper hair.

“It’s a good thing I made your favorite meal for dinner then.” She said before placing the mitt back on her hand and waltzing back to the kitchen.

“Ezra! Set the table please!” Sabine called. Several silent minutes passed by. “EZRA PUT DOWN THOSE VIDEO GAMES AND SET THE TABLE!”

“Coming mom! Hey dad!” Ezra said as he barreled past his father on the way to the kitchen.

“Mmm.” Was all Cassian replied with.

Dad. There it was again. That word. Dad.

He groaned as he set his elbows on the table and leaned his head into his hands.

His associates had walked on eggshells around him for the rest of the work day. No one dared to bring up the girl in the elf costume who had to be removed by security. He even overheard Kaydel crying in the break room to Poe, worried she was going to lose her job for letting the girl in his office.

This girl had to have been sent by someone. But who? Rogue Publishing didn’t have any enemies in any of the competitor publishing companies. This was a personal attack. But how many people even knew about…. HER?

That girl. That woman. His first love. They had met in college and were immediately inseparable. She, an aspiring investigative journalist. And him, an aspiring business mogul. They dated all through college. It wasn’t until graduation was upon them when everything went south. He had been offered an internship in New York City. She was already in talks to head overseas with several promising newsrooms. He asked her to come to New York with him, but she couldn’t give him a straight answer on the matter. In the end, he couldn’t wait for her any longer, and he left for New York without her. He left her, his stardust, alone.

He had heard of her passing not long after he rang in his one year anniversary at Rogue Publishing. To combat his guilt, he threw himself into his work, moving up the corporate ladder at a decent pace. He never considered dating again until roughly twelve years ago when he met Sabine - a budding artist. He never imagined falling in love again, but lo and behold, he did. They married, and ten years later, they welcomed a son - Ezra.

He sighed as Sabine placed the plate of her famous homemade enchiladas in front of him. She gently rubbed his shoulder. Even though he loved his wife’s cooking, the thought of eating right now made him sick.

“You all right?” Sabine asked as she settled down into the chair next to him.

Cassian faked a smile.

“I’m just really tired.” He lied. He gripped the plate in front of him with two hands and rose from the table.

“I’m going to take this into the office. I’ve got a bunch of stuff to do and I’m getting behind.”

“All right. Don’t make a mess.” Sabine said as Cassian left the table.

“Can I go eat in my room mom?” Ezra asked.

“No.” Sabine answered firmly.

“Come on mom! Why does dad get to eat in his room?” Ezra griped his hands into fists and hunched his shoulders. In a voice meant to mock his father, he quipped - “I’ve got a bunch of stuff to do and I’m getting behind.”

“Video games can wait. You’re eating here.” Sabine said, giving her son a stern look. Ezra just frowned.

In his office, the enchiladas began to quickly cool as Cassian spent his time sifting through a stack of old books. He scanned through the college yearbooks until he came across the picture he was searching for. The photo wasn’t very old but it was printed in black and white. It had been taken in the winter time. In the picture, he was wearing a large coat with a rim of fur around the hood. He remembered the coat vividly. It was a handsome navy blue with a stripe of brown down the arms.

SHE stood next to him. Jyn. Stardust was what he called her when they were alone. She wore a leather jacket that Cassian recalled as having been brown. An olive colored scarf around her neck was slightly billowing in the wind when the picture had been snapped. Their arms were around each other. You could barely tell he was smiling in the picture, but Jyn, her face was illuminated. With bright eyes and a wide smile in a petite angled face.

Cassian traced a thumb across the picture, trying to pinpoint any similarities between Jyn and the elf girl. What had her name been again? Rey? An odd sort of name… Especially for a girl. While their hair and face shape were very similar, that was where the familiarities ended. As far as Jyn was concerned at least. Those eyes however… While they were a striking hazel, not like his solid brown ones, they eerily reminded him of his own.


	3. Mos Eisley Department Store

Cassian nodded his head in thanks at the barista as she handed him his coffee. It was barely seven in the morning and he was already headed into work. He really hadn’t been lying last night when he told Sabine he was behind on work. After the ‘elf incident’, he wasn’t in the right mind set for work and the rest of the day had gone in the trash. However, today would be different. Today it would be back to business as usual. He would start the day off by checking the numbers followed by some story boarding. Yes - a nice, normal day at work.

He was too engrossed in his thoughts about anything besides work that he didn’t realize he had reached the dozen display windows of the Mos Eisley Department Store. Brightly wrapped gift boxes were displayed next to various mannequins to advertise the holiday goods Mos Eisley had to offer. While he walked past these displays five days a week - seven on a bad week - he had never paid them no mind. That was until today.

He backtracked five steps past the third window he had just passed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me….” He grumbled to himself as he gazed in the window.

Fast asleep and curled up in a tree skirt was Rey. A dusting of fake snow clung to the skirt. She was still wearing her pink and red elf outfit.

Still paused in front of the window, Cassian bobbed his head in an attempt to see if there was any sort of security officer he could flag down from within the store.

How she was alerted to his presence outside the window he would never know.

“DAD!”

Startled - Cassian jumped, nearly dropping his coffee.

Rey had awoken and had both hands pressed up against the glass like a puppy in a pet store window.

“DAD!!!” She cried out again, knocking her hand on the glass to get his attention. “Dad, it’s me!!!”

Cassian’s mind blanked and he immediately turned on his heel, beginning to speed walk towards the crosswalk.

X0X0X

Rey untangled herself from the tree skirt and darted as quickly as she could to the nearest exit. Ignoring the blaring sound of the emergency alarm she had just triggered, she raced outside and onto the sidewalk. She looked up and down the street for any sign of the tan leather jacket her dad had been wearing. Nothing. Just the sights of the busy New York streets with the Empire State Building in the background.

That was it! The Empire State Building! He had to have gone there. Without looking, Rey began to cross the street - causing a large yellow taxi to blare its horn at her. She yelped at the sound before hastily yelling an apology as she hurried towards the other side of the street. Once there, she stood nervously outside the revolving doors. Through the glass doors she could make out the two men who had removed her from the building yesterday. If she walked in, they would just send her back to the department store. She would have to find another way in.

She continued down the sidewalk and the length of the building. She skidded to a halt as a delivery truck backed up into an alleyway. A side door to the building opened up and a red hired man stepped out to greet the delivery driver. While they were occupied with unloading the truck, Rey snuck around them and into the building.

This part of the building was unlike the fancy lobby she had been in yesterday. Instead, she was faced with a series of hallways and doors, everything concrete and gray. Rumblings of mechanics filtered down from one hallway. A completely different, yet familiar sound echoed down the other. Ignoring the cement staircase in front of her, she turned down the hall and towards the soft sound of woodwind instruments.

Rey gently pushed open a door into a small tiled room. An overwhelming scent of pine and spices hit her in the face. A haze of steam clung to the air. There was a large mirror above a yellowed countertop with two sinks and a gray boom box that was playing Bing Crosby’s ‘White Christmas’. The rooms mysterious occupant was crooning along in a deep baritone that gave the original a run for its money. The singer was hidden by a large green vinyl curtain. A steady stream of water fizzled in the background.

“…. I’m…. Dreaming…. Of a whiiiiite…. Christmas…. Just like the ones I used to knoooooow…. Where the treetops glisten…. And children….. Listen…. To hear….. Sleigh bells in the snooooooow.” The singer crooned.

“…. I’m…. Dreaming…. Of a whiiiiite…. Christmas…. With every Christmas caaard I wriiiiiite…. May your days…. Be merry….. And briiiiiiiiiiiiight….”

“And may aaaalll your Christmases…. Be whiiiiiiite!!!!” Rey joined in as she perched on the countertop in-between the sinks.

There was a sudden splash followed by the squeak of a shower handle as the water flow came to an abrupt halt. The chains of the vinyl curtain jingled slightly as the water drenched singer stuck his head out cautiously. Their eyes met and Rey beamed at him with wonder.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?” Ben suddenly barked at her.

Her eyes went wide, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“GET OUT OF HERE!”

She scrambled off the countertop and fled from the room. Forget the stairs. Forget her dad. She had to get out of there. Just her luck, the door she had come through was still open. In her hurry she knocked into the man with the red hair.

“HEY!” The man yelled at her, but she kept going. She ran until she made it back across the street and back to Mos Eisley.

X0X0X

Ben practically stormed into the department store. The ground floor of Mos Eisley was a hot bed of shiny jewelry counters and rabid sales people and he was NOT in the mood.

“Passion Fruit Spray?” A lady in a red blazer hounded him, waving a pineapple shaped bottle in his face. He shook his head at her.

“Toys?” He breathlessly asked the lady instead. She frowned.

“Fifth floor.” She said, clearly annoyed.

Without a thanks, Ben was off towards the escalator. Turns out he didn’t have to go very far to find whom he was looking for. There she was. She was hard to miss, especially in that damn cotton candy monstrosity of a costume she wore.

“Hey you!” He called to her as he approached. He saw her flinch before whirling around. She was clutching a piece of red fabric to her chest.

“Me?” She apprehensively asked.

“Yes you.” He was standing in front of her now. He crossed his arms angrily. “Want to tell me what you were doing in the men’s locker room this morning?” 

“I heard you singing.” She admitted shyly.

“That was a MEN’S only locker room.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Are you sure you weren’t in there because I was naked in the shower?”

“I didn’t know you were naked in there.” She said innocently.

“You shouldn’t even be in that building. They kicked you out yesterday.”

“I just wanted to see my Dad again…” She said sadly, trailing off.

Ben sighed.

“Cut the act lady. You’re not fooling anybody.”

“My name is REY.” Rey said defensively. “And this is not an act. I really did come here to find my Dad.”

“Yeah, yeah - you came from the North Pole and Santa Claus is real.” Ben said sarcastically bobbing his head as he mocked her.

“That’s right. I DID come from the North Pole and Santa Claus IS real. He’s even coming to the store today.” She smugly told him.

“I suppose next you’ll tell me the Abominable Snowman is real too.”

“Yes. They’re called Wampas, thank you very much. They don’t like being called Abominable.”

Ben scoffed.

“Well what about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer? Is he real too?”

“Pfffft!” Rey sputtered. “Of course he’s not real. Reindeer don’t have red noses that light up. That’s biologically impossible.”

He was shocked. That was the most human sentence he had heard come from her mouth.

“Do you live in the Empire State Building?” Rey asked him.

He shook his head silently at her.

“Then why were you there showering?”

“The water heater in my apartment is broken. My landlord won’t get off his fat ass to fix it.”

“Oh.” Rey said sadly. She wrung the red fabric in her hands nervously.

“What’s that?” Ben found himself asking her.

“This?” She asked, looking down at her hands. “Oh! I was thinking about buying it as a Christmas gift.”

She held it up and Ben could feel his ears redden underneath his wool cap. It was a sheer red teddy with fluffy white trim.

“It says ‘For Someone Special.” Rey said, nodding to the sign that stood next to them. “And I’ve got the perfect ‘someone special’ in mind.” She finished with a wink.

Ben was sure his face was as red as the nightie she held. A vision of her wearing the damn thing wove itself inside his brain before he had a chance to stop it, and damn did she look good in it. He mentally slapped himself, shaking his head. His half damp hair lightly slapped against his cheeks.

“Just…. Stay away from Rogue Publishing, okay?”

“Why?… Are you mad at me?”

“What? No! I…” Ben sighed, exasperated. “Just be careful, all right? And stop bursting into men’s locker rooms.”

“Okay.” Rey said, nodding eagerly at him. Ben gave a disgruntled sigh as he turned and began to walk away.

“By the way….” Rey spoke up. Ben halted in his steps, his head inclining ever so slightly towards her over his shoulder. “I think you have the most beautiful singing voice in the whole wide world.”

Speechless, Ben slung his scarf around his neck and stomped off towards the escalator.

X0X0X

Rey hurried up to the toy department, squeezing past the long line of parents and children eagerly awaiting the arrival of Santa. She smiled to herself as she entered the room, proud of the work she had put in last night.

On a small raised platform next to a Christmas tree was a plush, velvet armchair meant for Santa. Overhead hung several Lite-Brites that she had used to spell ‘Welcome Santa’. Paper snowflakes stretched across the ceiling from corner to corner. Tinsel and wrap adorned every shelf. Santa would be so happy once he got here.

Rey spotted Rose over at the gift wrapping station and she hurried over.

“Hi Rose!” Rey said excitedly.

“Hey Rey.” Rose replied. Rose’s eyes flitted around the room before landing on Rey. “Have you seen this place?”

“Mmmhmm!” Rey responded, nodding vigorously. “Isn’t it great?!?!?”

Rose frowned.

“Unkar’s pretty pissed about this.”

It was Rey’s turn to frown.

“Really?”

As if he knew they were talking about him, Unkar shuffled up next to Rey.

“All right, listen up.” He quietly spoke to them. “I don’t know who did this -” He gestured around him at Rey’s decorations. “- but whoever it was, they’re definitely gunning for my job.”

“I thought corporate sent in a professional.” Rose said. Unkar’s eyes flashed with anger and Rose shrank back.

“Let me put it this way.” Unkar said, gripping his clipboard tightly. “We need to remain a sales team, all right? Because if I go? We all go. Now….” His sausage like fingers wrapped around a walkie talkie clipped to his belt. “If you two get wind of anything suspicious, call me on my radio. Channel three. Code word is ‘Santa’s got a brand new bag’. Clear?”

“Yes sir.” Rose and Rey responded in unison. Unkar snapped his fingers at Rose disapprovingly.

“Six inch ribbon curls, girl.” He instructed her.

“That’s impossible.” Rose protested.

“SIX! …. INCHES!!!” Unkar demanded before storming off.

“Is he always so mean?” Rey asked Rose. Rose solemnly nodded. 

“He’s definitely on the Naughty List.” Rey deduced. 

A chime echoed overhead.

“ATTENTION MOS EISLEY SHOPPERS. The time is now 9:55 am. Santa will arrive in our toy department, located on the fifth floor, in just FIVE minutes. Photos with Santa are free with qualifying purchases. Please have your receipts ready and thank you for shopping at the world famous Mos Eisley Department Store.”

The children in line began to cheer and shout, some of them jumping up and down wildly. Rey joined in.

“Oh I can’t WAIT to see Santa! I’ve got so much to tell him since I saw him last.” Rey said giddily to Rose.

“Um…. Cool… I guess.” Rose said, looking at Rey skeptically. “You really love Christmas, don’t you Rey?”

“It’s the BEST! I wish every day could be Christmas.”

Rey gasped as she spied a flash of red from the corner of her eye.

“Santa!!! He’s here! He’s here!!!!”

She ran off past where Unkar was ushering the waiting children further along in line. The hefty form of Santa Claus was hobbling over towards his armchair. Rey leapt over the velvet rope barrier between the stage and the rest of the store and up to him.

“Santa!!! It’s me, Rey!!!” Rey cried as she rushed to his side.

“Ho Ho Ho… Hello Rey.” The man said to her. Rey took a step back, eyes narrowing at him.

“Who are you???”

“Why I’m Santa Claus of course! Ho Ho Ho!”

The children in line shouted with glee as the imposter Santa waved a gloved hand at them.

“You’re not Santa!” Rey declared.

“Ho Ho Ho.” The man laughed nervously. “What are you talking about? I’m Santa Claus!”

Rey placed her hands on her hips.

“If you’re really Santa Claus…. What song did I sing to you on your birthday this year?” She quizzed the man.

“Why…. Happy Birthday, of course!

Rey grit her teeth. Dang it! That was the correct answer. But this man was DEFINITELY NOT Santa Claus.

A woman and her son hurried forward and the phony Santa lifted the boy onto his lap.

“Ho Ho Ho! What’s your name little boy?”

“Ralphie.”

“Ralphie! Ho Ho Ho! And how old are you Ralphie?”

“I’m four.”

“Ho Ho Ho. A big boy! And what do you want for Christmas?”

“Pssst - Ralphie! Don’t tell him what you want!” Rey whispered towards the child. “He’s a liar!” 

“What are you doing? Let the kid talk!” The man hissed to her.

“You disgust me. How can you live with yourself?” Rey hissed back. “You sit on a throne of lies!”

“Cool it!”

“You’re a FAKE.” Rey snapped.

“Fake?” Ralphie repeated.

“Ho Ho Ho! She’s kidding!”

“You stink. You smell like salami and moldy cheese. You don’t smell like Santa.” Rey continued to hiss.

“Ho Ho Ho! How about a nice football for Christmas?”

Angry that this faux Santa was now ignoring her, Rey took matters into her own hands. Her hand lashed out and snatched at his white beard. The fake beard clumsily adhered to the strangers face fell away and the crowd of children - and Rey - erupted into screams.

“He’s an imposter!”

“He’s not Santa!” 

“HE’S A FAKE! HE’S A FAKE!” Rey shouted at the crowd, shaking the loose beard at them.

“Give me that!” The fat man yelled at her, shoving Ralphie off his lap. The kid fell to the floor and began to cry.

“NO!” Rey yelled, leaping over the velvet rope.

“GIVE ME THAT BEARD!”

“NO!!!!”

Fake Santa began to chase after her. The Christmas tree that had been painstakingly decorated the night before tumbled over, crashing into a LEGO display of the Empire State Building. The children continued to scream and cry.

Rey climbed on top of a pile of giant teddy bears, dangling the beard out of the mans reach.

“Come and get it, fatso!” She taunted the man.

“Why you little….” The man shouted as he took a swipe at her.

Next thing Rey knew she was being escorted out of Mos Eisley, much like how she had been escorted from Rogue Publishing. But this time instead of leaving her on the sidewalk, the men in uniform put in her a strange car decorated with flashing red and blue Christmas lights….

X0X0X

Despite the hiccup earlier this morning following his coffee run, today had gone on without a hitch. Cassian hadn’t given the girl any thought. He was caught up with his work and he was busy outlining an email to the head of Rogue Publishing ahead of the announcement of their sales numbers for the third quarter.

The phone rang and Cassian nonchalantly reached over to answer.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Andor?” Kay squeaked nervously into the receiver. “The police are on line one for you…”

“The police? I told them I wasn’t going to press charges.”

“No Mr. Andor. This is different….”

Cassian abruptly ended the call with Kay and switched over to the blinking red button that signaled a call on hold.

“Hello?”

“Yes, hello officer. This is Cassian Andor. How may I be of service?”

Like a bat of hell, Cassian stormed into the precinct. An officer greeted him and led him to a holding cell.

“She’s in here.” the officer said.

Cassian just stared blankly at Rey through the metal bars. She was chatting with several of the other occupants of the holding cell - all male. A particularly rough looking man sat on the floor in front of her Indian style as she braided his hair. Judging by the looks of the other occupants, this man hadn’t been her first makeover victim.

“DAD!”

She frantically waved at him with one hand, the other hand occupied with the strands of the mans hair.

“I told you he would come!” Rey told the men. She gave them each a hug as Cassian signed the paperwork for her bail.

“I knew you would come. I love you for coming.” Rey said to Cassian as the officer led her out of the cell.

“Office Zuvio this is my dad Cassian!” Rey proudly told the officer. The officer just smiled at her before giving Cassian an apologetic look.

“They gave me one phone call. Only one phone call! And I said ‘I know who I’m going to call! Cassian Andor!’.” Rey was telling him. “And they told me you weren’t going to show up. But sure enough, you did! They told me so many times you wouldn’t and- ”

“Hey hey hey hey.” Cassian interrupted her as they exited the precinct. He tugged on her arm, turning her so she could face him. She stopped talking.

“Just who the hell are you? Hmmm???” Cassian demanded in a hushed voice. “What is your problem???”

“I… I’ve already told you… I’m your daughter.”

“Who sent you? Where did you come from?”

“Santa and my Papa Obi sent me. From the North Pole.”

“Is this some sort of sick game?”

“No!”

“You want some money? You some sort of crazy prostitute?”

“No, I’m Catholic.”

Cassian palmed his hand down the span of his face, weary and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

“I just wanted to meet you.” Rey said sadly. “And I thought you might want to meet me.”

“Who wouldn’t want to meet you?” Cassian replied sarcastically.

“I thought we could make gingerbread houses… And eat cookie dough… And go ice-skating… And maybe even hold hands.”

Cassian shook his head several times, his hands up in the air in surrender.

“I give up. Come on. You’re coming with me.” He said before taking her by the upper arm and leading her towards the subway.

Rey sat atop a strange stiff couch covered in paper that rustled loudly every time she moved. She grinned at Cassian, who merely stared blankly back. Occasionally he would squint his eyes at her, silently comparing her features to his own.

A tall and thin woman with lavender hair entered the room, a clipboard in hand. The badge that was clipped to her lanyard said ‘Dr. Amilyn Holdo’.

“Sorry about that wait Cassian.” Dr. Holdo said as she shut the door behind her. She turned and faced them. Her eyes moved suspiciously between them. She immediately sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Cass, what the hell are you doing here?” Dr. Holo asked, shaking her head at him.

“I love your hair. It’s very purple-y.” Rey complimented the woman. Dr. Holdo gently smiled at her before turning back to Cassian.

“I’m not ‘that’ kind of doctor, Cass. What do you think you’re doing bringing this girl to a children’s physician???”

Cassian went pale.

“It’s not what you think, Amilyn.” Cassian said quickly. “This… this… GIRL…. She claims she’s my daughter. I need a paternity test.”

“Oooooh! A test! That sounds fun.” Rey said, the paper beneath her crinkling loudly as she wriggled with excitement.

“A paternity test?” Dr. Holdo sighed. “I don’t know if I’ve got the time, Cass. I’m double booked today and I only took you on because we’re friends and you said it was an emergency.”

“This is an emergency!” Cassian insisted.

“Am I sick?” Rey asked.

“Yes, but that’s not why we’re here.” Cassian hurriedly told her.

“Why am I sitting on wrapping paper? It’s not very pretty.”

“Because it’s sanitary for the other patients.” Cassian explained.

“Fine. I’ll do this for you but you owe me big time.” Dr. Holdo said as she set her clipboard down on a countertop and began rummaging for supplies.

“Thank you Amilyn.”

“Now sit still please. I need to do a finger prick.”

“Oooooh? What’s a finger prick? Ooooh that’s cold!” Rey said as Dr. Holdo took hold of one of her fingers and rubbed a damp pad across her fingertip.

“Hold still please.” Dr. Holdo said between her gritted teeth as she quickly jabbed a pin into Rey’s skin.

“That hurt!” Rey cried, snatching her hand out of the doctors grasp. “You’re mean!”

“Rey! Apologize now!” Cassian said.

“No! She hurt me!” Rey blamed, pointing an accusatory finger in Dr. Holdos direction. Dr. Holdo sealed up Rey’s blood sample and tucked it into her lab coat pocket.

“Apologize to the nice doctor right now or I…. or I… Or I won’t… build gingerbread houses with you.”

Rey sniffled.

“Really? You’re going to build a gingerbread house with me?” She asked, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Sure. Whatever.” Cassian said in a hurry.

“Can we eat sugar plums?” Rey asked meekly.

“Why not? Gingerbread houses, sugar plums, paint eggs… The works. Now apologize to the doctor.”

“I’m sorry.” Rey apologized swiftly. “I still like your hair.”

Dr. Holdo smiled again at her.

“Thank you. Please wait outside while I get your results.”

Rey sucked on a candy cane as she sat in the waiting room, flipping through a random magazine. She had a cotton ball taped to her finger with a My Little Pony bandage.

“What’s your name?” Came a tiny but hoarse voice to Rey’s left.

Rey removed the candy cane from her mouth with a pop. She smiled at the little boy sitting two seats away from her.

“My name is Rey. What’s yours?”

“Jacen.” The boy said. “I like your costume.”

“Oh it’s not a costume.” Rey said, smoothing at her skirt. “I’m an elf. Well, I was raised by elves. Turns out I’m human.”

“Oh….” Jacen mused thoughtfully. “I’m pretty sure I’m human. At least half.”

Rey smiled at Jacen.

“What do you want for Christmas Jacen?” She asked.

“A Star Wars Lego Set.”

“I’ll put in a good word for you with Santa.” Rey said, winking at him. Jacen smiled.

Cassian paced inside the tiny exam room while he waited for Amilyn to return. Of all the things for Amilyn to assume, she had to assume that he had been unfaithful to his wife and knocked up a random floozy. He was grateful she had done this favor for him, but he knew he was going get an earful from her about it later. On top of all that, he was going to have to go home and confess todays events to Sabine, regardless of the outcome.

The door creaked open and Cassian spun around quickly. Amilyn entered the room with a smile on her face. That meant good news, right?

“Congratulations daddy. It’s a girl.”


	4. Rogue Publishing

“Oh my God!!! Cass!!! This is wonderful!!!” Sabine said, throwing her arms around her husband and pulling him into a hug. “You have another child! A daughter!!!”

Cassian gently pushed his wife back from him. He was shocked by his wife’s reaction to the news about Rey. Though he had a feeling that was about to change.

“Sabine… She thinks she’s a Christmas elf.”

“Whaahaahaaat?” Sabine said, slightly laughing as she replied. “An elf?”

“Yes. An elf. From the North Pole. Amilyn says she must be reverting to a state of child-like dependency. Says that she needs to be nurtured. Sabine, this girl is nearly twenty years old and she still refers to the bathroom as the ‘potty’!”

“Now Cass, don’t get yourself all riled up.” Sabine said as she cupped her husbands face, gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. “We’ll do whatever Amilyn says is best.”

This did not make Cassian feel any better.

“So when do I get to meet her?” Sabine asked as they entered the elevator of their apartment building.

“You’re not at all worried that she thinks she’s an elf?” Cassian asked, ignoring Sabine’s question.

“Oh, I’m sure she really doesn’t believe she’s an elf.” Sabine said, waving him off. Cassian frowned.

“I admit, things will be a little complicated at first. But it’s nothing we can’t handle.” Sabine said as they stepped off the elevator.

“All right. You can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Cassian replied as he unlocked the door to the apartment.

Christmas songs softly played in the background as the new family of four sat around the dinner table. Silverware clinked and scraped against plates as they ate.

“Sooo… Uh… Rey.” Sabine said, taking a stab at making small talk with her new step-daughter. “Where did you say you were for the last nineteen years again?”

“The North Pole.” Rey said simply. “Can you pass the maple syrup please?”

“Maple… Syrup…???” Sabine asked slowly, confused. “This is spaghetti honey, not pancakes.”

“That’s okay. I’ll just use my emergency syrup.”

Rey reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a amber colored bottle and proceeded to pour maple syrup atop her spaghetti noodles. Ezra made a disgusted face.

“You must really like syrup….” Sabine noted aloud.

“YES! It’s one of the four main food groups.”

“You mean five.” Sabine corrected.

“Nope.” Rey shook her head. “The elves have four main food groups.”

She ticked them off her fingers one by one.

“Candy. Candy Canes. Candy Corns. And syrup.”

“I see….” Sabine said, trailing off. There was a momentary lull of silence.

“So um… Rey…. Will you be staying here then? With us?”

“You mean I can stay here?” Rey asked incredulously.

“Of course you can honey.”

“Sabine…” Cassian said warningly.

“Exactly how long do you think you’d be staying here?” Sabine continued.

“Well….” Rey said thoughtfully as she swirled her spaghetti in the syrup on her plate. “I hadn’t really thought it out…. But I guess…. Forever.” She answered with a shrug.

“SABINE.” Cassian said loudly, standing up from his place at the table. “Can I speak with you in the kitchen? NOW.”

Once in the kitchen, Cassian rounded on his wife.

“What are you doing??? She can’t stay here!!!” He hissed.

“Fine. You were right. Clearly she has some issues.”

“Thank you!!!” Cassian said, relieved at her words.

“But we’re not going to just throw her out into the snow!”

Cassian sighed, and put his head in his hands.

“Why not? She loves the snow! She’s told me that fifteen times!”

“Cassian Diego, she is your DAUGHTER.” Sabine scolded her husband. “She is FAMILY. We will get her the help she needs and we can go from there. That’s final.”

“MMMMMM!!!! That was delicious!!!” Rey said, licking her plate clean.

“You are so weird…” Ezra mumbled.

The following morning, Sabine awoke to find Rey cooking in the kitchen.

“Morning Sabine! I made you breakfast!!!” Rey announced.

“Well this is certainly a surprise.” Sabine said as she took a seat in the breakfast nook. Rey hurried over with a plate of freshly cooked spaghetti noodles and set it down in front of her.

“Oh…. Oh my…” Sabine said as Rey pulled out the syrup bottle from the refrigerator.

“Say when!” Rey instructed cheerily as she began to drizzle syrup on top of the noodles.

“When!” Sabine said almost immediately. She took a hesitant bite and gave Rey a weak smile as she hurriedly chewed the food.

“It’s good.” Sabine mumbled with a full mouth of food. Rey beamed and clapped her hands.

“Morning.” Cassian grumbled as he entered the kitchen.

“Good morning dad! I made breakfast!”

“I’ll stick with coffee.” Cassian said, immediately reaching for the coffee pot. Rey hurried and put back the plate she had gotten out, a disappointed look on her face.

“Thank you for the breakfast Rey. That was very sweet of you.” Sabine said as she discreetly scraped the remaining spaghetti from her plate into the trash.

“You’re very welcome Sabine!”

Sabine walked over and gave Cassian a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door and leaving for work.

“So Dad…” Rey said turning to Cassian. “I’ve planned the whole day for us! First, we’ll make snow angels for two hours. Then we’ll go ice skating. After that we’ll see who can eat a whole roll of Tollhouse cookie dough the fastest. And to finish, we’ll snuggle!”

“I’ve got to go to work Rey.” Cassian said in a tone that indicated he wasn’t sorry at all he wouldn’t be able to partake in her plans.

“Oh…” Rey said sadly. “Another time then?”

“Another time.” Cassian said. He poured himself a small refill of coffee.

“Listen… Rey… If you’re going to be staying here… You should probably think about getting some new clothes.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Rey asked, reaching up and lovingly touching her pointed hat.

“Well… Human’s don’t go around dressed like that…”

“The people at Mos Eisley do.”

“That’s different.” Cassian explained with a sigh. “You’re not at the North Pole anymore. You’re in New York. And in New York, we don’t wear elf costumes.”

“Oh… Okay…” Rey said.

Cassian walked past her and over to the sink where he began to clean out the coffee pot and his mug.

“Hey dad I’m about to leave for schoo- BOOOOOBS!!!!!”

Cassian whirled around to find Rey halfway through removing her clothes in the middle of the kitchen, exposing her bare chest to her unsuspecting half brother.

“Jesus Christ!” Cassian yelped, yanking Rey’s top back down.

“I thought you didn’t want me to wear this anymore!” Rey whined, confused.

“I didn’t mean right this second!” Cassian yelled at her.

Once he was finally out of the house, Cassian briskly walked towards the subway station. He halted momentarily when his cell phone began to buzz inside his jacket pocket.

“Cassian Andor speaking.”

“DAD! It’s me!”

Cassian frowned and looked down at his phone, realizing Rey was calling him from the house phone.

“Who gave you this number?” He demanded.

“Sabine left an emergency list.”

Curse that caring wife of his.

“I’m about to go down into the subway Rey. I don’t have time to talk or I’ll be late to work.”

“But there’s this evil box underneath the window in the kitchen. It goes like this: screeeeeeeeeccchhhh wwwrrrraaaaagggghhhhhh hiiiiiiiissssssssssss.”

“That’s the radiator, Rey. It keeps the apartment warm. It makes noise when the heat comes on.”

“OHHHHH. Okay. Nevermind then.”

“All right. I’m going to hang up now.”

“Okay. I’ll call you in five minutes. I love you!”

“No Rey. I’ll be on the train in five minutes. Don’t call me.”

“Good idea. You can call me instead.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“I painted a picture of a snowman!”

“Nice. I’m hanging up now.”

“I tuned the piano!”

“Super.”

“Okay, I love you! Bye!”

X0X0X

The office was already in full swing by the time Cassian walked through the door. Kaydel handed him a stack of mail en route to his office. He nodded to Poe who nodded back. Cassian settled into his desk as he began to flip through the envelopes in hand. He casually leaned over and pressed a button on his phone.

“Yes Mr. Andor?” came Kaydel’s voice through the intercom.

“Kay, will you send Ben into my office please?” He requested.

“Right away, sir.”

A few minutes later there was brief rap of knuckles at the door before it swung open.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Andor?” Ben asked, poking his head in the office.

“Yes Ben. Come in.” Cassian replied. Ben ducked the rest of his large body into the office and awkwardly stood near the door.

“Can you run a check on the third quarter sales numbers for me please? They’re supposed to be in today and I want to look them over before I talk to Mr. Krennic on todays conference call.”

Ben shifted his feet nervously.

“Um…. The numbers dropped last night.” Ben said. “Didn’t you get my email?”

Cassian dropped the letters on his desk.

“What email?” Cassian snapped.

“I sent it to you this morning. Mr. Krennic is already on his way here. His flight landed an hour ago.”

Cassian didn’t have time to check his inbox. The sounds a disgruntled man yelling at Kaydel could be heard out in the lobby.

“Andor!” Shouted Mr. Krennic, the head of Rogue Publishing, as he stormed into Cassian’s office.

“That will be all Ben.” Cassian said. Ben quickly left the room.

Cassian stood from his chair and reached a hand out to greet Mr. Krennic with a handshake. Mr. Krennic ignored him.

“How are you doing Mr. Krennic? I haven’t seen you since the fall retreat.” Cassian said as he slowly sat back down. “Please, sit down. You’re looking well.”

“That’s funny. I don’t feel well.” Mr. Krennic snapped.

“Sorry to hear that. To uh… what do I owe you the pleasure?”

“Well Andor, to be honest. I got a phone call from my beloved niece yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. And she was particularly interested in a how a certain goat -” Mr. Krennic reached into his briefcase and brought out a copy of a brightly illustrated childrens book. He slapped it onto Cassian’s desk. “- escaped the clutches of a certain grizzly bear?”

“Clearly we need to find new printers. They’ve obviously gotten a little sloppy with the manufacturing.”

“Maybe it isn’t the printers who’ve gotten sloppy.” Mr. Krennic continued as he reached again into his briefcase.

He brought out copies of the blank pages Cassian had Ben fax over a couple of days ago.

“That’s your signiture, am I right?” Mr. Krennic demanded. Cassian played the accusation off.

“You know, we could sit here and point fingers all day…”

“I’ve got news for you Andor. Even if those two pages hadn’t been missing, the book STILL would have sucked. Have you seen the numbers for the third quarter?”

“Not yet, I wasn’t expecting them until later today.”

“My people are already estimating that this frigging goat and grizzly bear is going to tank. We’re estimated to post a minus eight for the fourth quarter. A MINUS EIGHT! That does not happen!”

“Well… We’ll always bounce back. We- ”

“No no no no no.” Mr. Krennic interrupted. “No bouncing back. The new plan of action, starting today, is shipping a new book at the start of the first quarter.”

“The first quarter?” Cassian repeated.

“Yes! The first quarter! Now, I’ll be back in two days. At that time, I would LOVE to hear - in EXACT detail - what your plans are for this new book.”

“Wait uh… Two days? That’s the 24th.” Cassian lightly protested.

“And???”

“That’s Christmas Eve.”

“And the problem is???” Mr. Krennic asked.

“No problem at all Mr. Krennic. See you in two days.”

X0X0X

“EZRA!!! EZRA IT’S ME!!!” Rey jumped up and down as she waved across the street at her half brother. 

School had just let out and a steady stream of kids in puffy coats and stuffed backpacks were beginning to make their way towards home.

“You know that girl?” One of Ezra’s friends asked Ezra as Rey continued her frantic waving.

“She’s my half sister.” Ezra mumbled, embarrassed.

“You never told me you had a half-sister. Why is she wearing an elf costume?”

“Long story.” Ezra replied.

Ezra and his friend made their way across the crosswalk and Rey raced up to them.

“How was school today? I waited five hours for you. Is this your friend? Is this your best friend?”

“Can we just go home?” Ezra complained loudly to her. He waved goodbye to his friend and they went off in opposite directions.

“I like your coat. Why is it so big? Oh by the way I saw a dog today. Have you seen a dog? You probably have. Did you get a lot of homework today?”

“Why are you so weird? You’re like, ten years older than me. People your age don’t act like this.” Ezra said as he kicked at chunks of ice on the sidewalk.

“I was raised in the North Pole with the elves. We didn’t have dogs. Or spaghetti. Or big coats.”

“Dad says you’re lying about the North Pole.”

“They all think I’m crazy. Nobody believes me.” Rey said sadly.

“I believe you.” Ezra muttered.

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Ezra said shrugging his shoulders. “Why would you lie about something like that and wear those clothes if that wasn’t the truth?”

Rey reach over and pulled Ezra into a big hug. He grunted as she squeezed him tightly.

“You are the best brother ever!!!” Rey said. She let go of Ezra and he sheepishly blushed.

“We should go see dad.” Rey suggested.

“Why would we do that?”

“Because he’s the best dad in the whole wide world.”

Ezra scoffed.

“Are you kidding? He’s the worst dad in the whole world.”

“What do you mean?”

“All he does is work. He only cares about making money. He doesn’t care about you, or me, or anybody.”

“Well…. Santa did say he was on the naughty list. Maybe he just needs some more Christmas cheer to help him believe.”

“How are we going to do that?”

Rey smiled as she looked across the street at a tree filled park.

“I think I’ve got the perfect idea.”

X0X0X

That evening at the apartment, Cassian took one look at the giant pine tree in the corner of his living room and proceeded to immediately lock himself in his office. With the deadline Mr. Krennic had given him earlier that day hanging over his head, he didn’t have any time to deal with Rey and her elf related shenanigans.

Ben stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway towards the Andor’s apartment. He knocked on the door. No response. He could hear Christmas music coming from inside. He knew they were home. Mr. Andor had specifically asked Ben to bring him the story boards at his apartment once Poe and Finn were done with them. Ben knocked again. Still no response. Ben reached for the door handle, finding it unlocked. He let himself inside, not expecting the sight he saw before him.

Rey had finally shed the elf costume. She was dressed in a green sweater dress that hugged her slim figure. It had a v-neck that dipped just enough to show a peek of cleavage. Without her hat on, her hair curled down in soft waves that fell just past her shoulders. Ezra was handing Rey ornaments as he unboxed them. Rey would then delicately place the ornaments on the branches of a very large Christmas tree.

Ben cleared his throat, announcing his arrival. Rey and Ezra turned towards the door at the sound.

“BEN!!!” Rey cried as she saw him. “You’re just in time! We’re decorating the Christmas tree!!!”

“Rey…. Wha-what are you doing here?” Ben stuttered in shock.

“Oh I live here now.” Rey said nonchalantly.

Ben’s mind swam with a million questions but the only one he could get out was:

“Where did you guys find a tree that big?”

“Rey chopped it down in the park!” Ezra announced, beaming.

Ben nearly choked.

“You?!? Chopped down that?!?”

“What? Like that’s hard?” Rey asked. She rolled her eyes. 

“Oh Ben! Hi! Cass said you’d be by.” Sabine said to him as she exited the kitchen. She wiped her hands off on the apron she wore around her waist.

“Hi Sabine. I brought the story boards he asked for.” Ben said as he held the stack of papers out to her.

“I’ll take them to him right away.” She said giving Ben a smile. She took the papers from him and walked off. Ben wandered further into the living room, crossing his arms across his chest.

“So uh…. You live here now, huh?” He asked.

“Rey’s my sister! Dad had a paternity test yesterday.” Ezra declared smugly.

Well, that would explain Cassian’s early departure from work yesterday - citing ‘family reasons’ for his absence.

“Do you want to help us decorate?” Rey asked Ben as Ezra handed her another pair of ornaments to place.

“I’m good, thanks.” Ben said. “I see you changed your clothes.”

“I did! Sabine bought them for me.” Rey said, giving a twirl. “Do you like them?”

“Mmm.” Was his reply.

“Hey.” Ezra hissed as he nudged Ben in his side.

“You think my sister is hot?” He asked him.

“Excuse me?!”

“Do you think my sister is hot?” Ezra repeated with emphasis.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you can’t stop staring at her ass.”

“Do you hear yourself right now?” Ben asked Ezra. “You’re ten.”

“You’re not denying it.” Ezra pointed out.

“You’re lucky I don’t tell your dad about your smart mouth.”

Ben glanced back at Rey as she continued to decorate the Christmas tree. She was signing along to Madonna’s ‘Santa Baby’ as she hooked candy canes on the tree. He involuntarily licked his lips as Rey’s hips shimmied in perfect sync to the ‘boo doo bee doo’ part of the song.

“Even if I did think she was pretty, she’s crazy.” Ben said to Ezra.

“She’s not crazy.”

“Oh yeah? Where do you think she’s been the last nineteen years?”

“The North Pole.”

“The insane asylum is more like it.”

“She’s not crazy.” Ezra repeated, shaking his head. “She’s just innocent… And quirky.”

Ben furrowed his brow in thought at Ezra’s words.

“She doesn’t know what the real world is like, that’s all.” Ezra continued. “Maybe if you got to know her, you would see what I see.”

“Maybe…” Ben found himself muttering.

Sabine came back into the living room, shutting the office door behind her.

“Cass said thank you for the story boards.” Sabine said to Ben. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Oh please Ben! Please stay for dinner!” Rey cried out, clapping her hands. Ben could feel his face grow red.

“Yeah Ben. Stay for dinner.” Ezra repeated with a shit eating grin.

“I’ve got to head home.” Ben said, motioning towards the door.

“Oh. Okay.” Rey said sadly. Sabine just nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Rey followed Ben to the door.

“I’m glad I got to see you today.” Rey said to him. “I hope I get to see you again soon.”

“Yeah….” Ben said as he paused at the door. “Me too.”

Rey smiled at him. Her smile melted his brain, causing him to malfunction.

“Are you um…. By chance free tomorrow night?” He asked her.

She nodded vigorously in reply, her face glowing.

“I could show you around the city tomorrow. If you were interested that is…”

“I’d love to!” Rey said breathlessly.

“I’ve got to work tomorrow…. So um… When I’m off?”

“Okay!” She said, nodding eagerly in agreement.

“Cool… Well… Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Ben!”


	5. Rockefeller Center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end here folks! This is where the story starts to deviate from the film a little bit. All for the sake of storytelling. ;)

Following dinner, Cassian had a tense conversation with Sabine in the kitchen.

“I don’t know what you’re making such a big deal about. They were just having a little fun.” Sabine told him.

“Last I checked - chopping down a tree from a public park was a felony. Are you saying felonies are FUN? See, I thought felonies were FELONIES.”

“Okay, okay - the tree thing was bad. I’ll have them plant another. But look at Ezra, Cass! He’s actually happy for once!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cass asked angrily. Sabine sighed.

“I don’t think it’s any secret you really haven’t been there for him Cass…. He’s a growing boy. He needs his father around the house. Not at the office.”

“Tell you what.” Cass said, crossing his arms. “Why don’t we pull him out of the private school - THAT I PAY FOR - hmmm? And let his deranged half sister - WHO THINKS SHES AN ELF - raise him. Would you like that? Is that what you want? Then they can commit as many felonies as they want!” Cassian declared sarcastically.

It was Sabine’s turn to cross her arms.

“We can’t leave her alone anymore. She’s going to get herself arrested again. Or worse - she’s going to destroy the apartment!” Cassian continued. “Why don’t you take tomorrow off then. Stay home and keep an eye on them.”

“Oh no. I can’t take tomorrow off. I have that gallery opening I’m hosting. YOU take tomorrow off.”

“I can’t take tomorrow off. Krennic is coming back into town and I am one bad pitch away from getting fired.”

“Here’s a better idea. Why don’t you take Rey to work with you?”

X0X0X

Cassian trudged into work the following morning with Rey quick at his heels. The security guards that had previously thrown her out made to toss her out again but Cassian told them to back down.

Rey skipped inside the Rogue Publishing office behind her dad.

“Morning Finn.” Cassian said as he passed by one of his coworkers.

“Morning Finn.” Rey parroted.

“Oh! Good…. Good morning Mr. Andor.” Finn said slowly as he watched the two walk past.

“Good morning Kay.”

“Good morning Kay.”

“Morning Poe. ”

“Poe??? That’s fun to say!!!” Rey said as Cassian ushered her into his office. 

He took a seat behind his desk and Rey settled into one of the chairs in front of the desk. Kaydel came in with a cup of coffee and set it on his desk.

“Psst! Kay! It’s me! Rey! Do you remember me?” Rey whispered to Kaydel.

“I do! I almost didn’t recognize you!” Kaydel responded.

“I’m in work clothes!” Rey announced, waving a hand at herself to show off the non-elf outfit she wore.

“I can see that.”

“You have such a pretty face Kay. You should be on a Christmas card!”

“You just made my day!” Kaydel said.

“That will be all Kay.” Cassian said loudly from his desk. Kaydel just nodded at him, giving Rey a quick smile before hurrying from the room.

Rey picked up a newspaper from Cassian’s desk and began to trifle through it muttering to herself.

“Poe…. Poe… Pooooe…. PoooooWUH…… Poooo--wwwuuuhhh….”

“Rey.” Cassian said sharply.

“Oh am I being too loud?” Rey asked, embarrassed.

“A little.” Cassian replied.

Rey placed the newspaper back on his desk.

“So what are we going to build today?”

“We don’t do that kind of work here Rey.” Cassian said.

The phone on his desk rang and Rey practically dived across it to answer it. Cassian was so shocked by her sudden movement he wasn’t quick enough to reach for the receiver himself.

“Rey the elf, what’s your favorite color?” Rey asked into the phone.

“Give me the phone!” Cassian said, prying the phone from her hand. “Hello? Hello?”

A dial tone began to echo in his ear, the caller having hung up. Cassian placed the phone back in its cradle and he gave Rey a stern look.

“Please.” He practically begged her. “Don’t touch anything!”

“Sorry dad.” Rey apologized, slowly slinking back into her chair.

Cassian felt an unusual tug at his heart hearing her words. Sure she had called him dad plenty of times before. What was happening to him? Maybe it was just heartburn… He glanced up at her a couple of times as she sat quietly in her seat, gazing wistfully out the window. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

“Rey?”

“Hmmm?” She responded, turning her head towards him.

“Have you…. Have you ever seen… a… a MAILROOM?”

Her lights lit up and a grin spread across her face.

“What’s a MAILROOM???”

“You haven’t heard of a mailroom?” Cassian asked, feigning shock. “Why, mailrooms are almost like Santa’s workshop!”

“Do they have elves working there???”

“No, but it’s a place where mail comes from all over the world - just like letters to Santa!”

Rey squealed at the mention of Santa.

“The mail gets sorted and placed in these shiny metal bins! Doesn’t that sound great?”

Rey nodded her head vigorously.

“Can we go there???”

“Well….” Cassian said, frowning as part of his act. “I can’t go. I have to stay here and work… But maybe YOU can go to the mailroom and work there!”

“Yeah! I can go to the mailroom and work there!” Rey repeated.

X0X0X

“I don’t think this is the place my dad was talking about.” Rey said as she was shown about the mailroom.

The director of the mailroom was a red haired man named Armitage Hux, though everyone just called him Hux.

“Is there a different mailroom?” She asked Hux. Hux shook his head.

“No. This is the only one.”

“I thought it would be shinier.” She commented.

He led her over to where all the mail was compiled.

“This is the trench. All the mail comes out that shooter.” He pointed at each object of the facility as he spoke. “Scan and find the floor each piece is moving to. Put it in a canister. And place it in the tube with the same number. You got that?”

“I think so.” Rey said. “Dad was right. This place is kind of like Santa’s workshop. Except it smells like mushrooms and everyone looks like they want to hurt me.”

Hux just gave her a skeptical glare.

“This is Gwen. You can work with her today. She’ll get you started.”

Hux introduced Rey to a tall blonde with a very short pixie style haircut.

“Hi! I’m Rey! We’re going to be work buddies!”

Gwen merely blinked at her several times before glancing at Hux.

“Where did you scrounge this one from?” She rudely asked Hux.

“Just show her the ropes and get back to work.” Hux snapped.

Gwen was stiff but kind. She showed Rey how the tubes and the canisters worked. Rey quickly caught onto the pattern.

“So…. REY… How did you get here?” Gwen asked as they stood side by side packing mail into canisters.

“I walked through the seven layers of the Candy Cane forest, passed the sea of swirly, twirly gumdrops, and went through the Lincoln Tunnel.”

Gwen stared at her for a moment before laughing.

“I want whatever drugs you’re on.” She commented.

“How did YOU get here?” Rey asked Gwen in return.

“Work release.” Gwen grunted.

“Hmmm!” Rey said. She didn’t know what that was, but it sounded nice.

Gwen took a step back from the large bin of mail they were working on and reached into her work vest, pulling out a small amber colored bottle. She tipped a splash of liquid into her mug of coffee. Rey gasped.

“You’re not going to nark, are you?” Gwen asked.

“Syrup? In coffee??? Why didn’t I think of that? May I try some?” Rey asked, holding out her hand. Gwen smirked.

“Be my guest.” She said as she handed Rey her mug. Rey took a sip, and then another, and then another.

“Mmmm! I love it!” Rey said.

“Why don’t I get you your own mug?” Gwen said.

X0X0X

Back up in Rogue Publishing, Cassian gathered Finn, Poe, and Ben inside the board room for an important meeting. Poe and Finn sat in front of Cassian. Ben sat off to the side with a pen and notepad.

“All right. Krennic is coming tomorrow. He wants us to ship a new book at the beginning of the first quarter. So -” Cassian clapped his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation. “- what ideas have we got?”

“Well, Finn and I have been brainstorming.” Poe said.

“Okay.”

“And I think we’ve come up with what is a pretty big idea.”

“Great! What?”

“You’re going to love this.”

“It’s fantastic.”

“What? Tell me!”

“Picture this…. A tribe of asparagus children, but they’re self conscious about the way their pee smells.”

Ben looked up from where he was taking notes, daring to take a peek at his boss. Cassian stared blankly at the two men sitting in front of him.

“Or… Uh… Something like this: We open up on a young tomato. He’s had some tough times down at the farm, you know, with Rabbit…”

Cassian placed his hands on the table in front of him and pushed himself up from his chair.

“My two top writers…. My crack team…. My fun squad….. You came in here pitching me VEGETABLE ideas???” He roared.

Poe and Finn shrank back in their chairs.

“Vegetables are vulnerable! Kids - they’re already vulnerable! And no farms!” Cassian shouted, pointing a finger at them. “The competitors are all pushing small town rural! A farm book would be just white noise.”

“Well… We’ve got an idea about a peach-” Finn began before he was interrupted.

“Did you not hear me when I said Krennic is coming? TOMORROW? We HAVE to ship a book the first quarter. THE FIRST! QUARTER!”

“Mr. Andor-” Ben spoke up but the phone speaker in the middle of the table crackled to life.

“Mr. Andor?” Kaydel’s voice came through the intercom. “There’s a situation downstairs.”

“What?” Cassian barked at the speaker.

“There is a PROBLEM in the MAILROOM.” Kaydel said again with emphasis.

“I am in the middle of a meeting!!!”

“But Mr. Andor, Hux in the mailroom needs to talk to you. He says its urgent.”

Cassian fumed and he dragged the phone closer to him, snatching up the receiver.

“Hux! What is it Hux? What could possibly be going on down there that is SO important that you had to call up here and interrupt me?!? WHAT?”

Hux spoke no words. Instead, the entire board room could plainly hear ‘Macarena’ coming from the other end of the phone. No one had to guess who was behind that.

X0X0X

Unlike the North Pole, workers in New York apparently didn’t take dance breaks. Hux was quite angry with Rey, but the other workers hadn’t seemed to mind. She had tried explaining to Hux the benefits having a dance break has on the workers motivation, but he just sent her back to packing canisters with Gwen.

At the end of the day, Rey hurried back up to Rogue Publishing. A glum looking Poe and Finn were putting on their coats at the reception desk when Rey entered. Ben and Cassian were talking in the doorway to Cassian’s office.

“Did you enjoy your little party in the mailroom?” Cassian sarcastically asked Rey.

“Oh yes! Though it was disappointing we didn’t get to the Cupid Shuffle…” She said. Cassian rolled his eyes.

“Are you ready to go Ben?” Rey asked, turning to Ben.

“Um… Yeah…” Ben replied nervously.

“Go? Go where?” Cassian asked.

“Oh! Ben asked if he could show me around New York City!”

Ben busied himself with his scarf, trying to avoid the intense burning stare his boss was giving him.

“I see…..” Cassian said slowly. He cleared his throat. “Rey, can you excuse us for a minute?”

“Mmmmhmmm!” Rey replied, rocking back and forth on her heels.

“Ben? My office. NOW.” Cassian demanded.

Ben’s shoulders sank and he took a few steps into Cassian’s office, the door shutting behind him with a snap. Cassian immediately rounded on him.

“Are you aware of the relationship guidelines this company has in place?” He asked harshly.

“Sir, there is nothing in the company guidelines about in office relationships when pertaining to those related to current employees.” Ben replied.

“So you’ve looked this up?” Cassian accused.

“No sir, you were the one that had me write up the new hire packets containing that same information.”

Cassian was not about to back down easily.

“Well… What have I said PERSONALLY about dating my children?”

“Nothing sir. You’ve never said anything to me in regards to the subject.”

“Well, before I only had a ten year old son. Now I have a nineteen year old daughter as well. A very INNOCENT and NAÏVE nineteen year old daughter.”

“I don’t mean her any harm Mr. Andor.” Ben said. “She… She loves Christmas. Rockefeller Square is full of it. I figured she’d like to see it. That’s all.”

Cassian briefly glared at Ben. Ben swallowed deeply, his Adam’s apple bobbing against the scarf around his neck.

“Don’t be out too late. You still have work tomorrow.” Cassian said finally.

“Thank you Mr. Andor.”

“Don’t try anything funny.”

“Yes Mr. Andor.”

Cassian opened the door and Ben nearly flinched as he walked past him into the lobby where Rey was spinning in circles in Kaydel’s chair behind the reception desk.

“I’m ready.” Ben said aloud. Rey leapt out of the chair and ran over to Ben, looping an arm around one his arms.

“Bye dad!!!” Rey said as she pulled Ben from the office.

X0X0X

“Are we there yet?” Rey asked as she and Ben made their way down the busy New York streets towards Rockefeller Center.

“Almost.” Ben replied. “We’d get there faster if you didn’t have to stop and look at every Christmas tree along the way.”

She skipped ahead of him, stopping to gaze inside a storefront window.

“But Ben! They’re so pretty! Just look at this one!” She ran a bit down the street and stopped again.

“Ooooh! And this one! Look at the size of it!!!” She pressed her hands against the glass, staring at awe at the display. Ben sidled up beside her and stared at the tree. It was impressive. Maybe a foot taller than he was, adorned in nothing but gold ornaments.

“I think you’ll like where I’m taking you then.” He told her.

They rounded a street corner and Rey stopped so suddenly Ben nearly knocked into her. Her mouth hung open in amazement at the sight of the massive tree stationed at Rockefeller Center.

“It’s the biggest, most gigantic Christmas tree I’ve ever seen!!!” Rey said, making a move to run across the street to get closer to it. Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the sidewalk as a taxi came screeching past, honking it’s horn at her.

“Careful!” Ben said to her. He looked down and realized he was holding her tightly to his chest. Her eyes shone up at him from under the streetlamps. He let go, clearing his throat.

“Wait for the crossing signal.” Ben said, pointing up to the streetlamp where the crosswalk signal blared a red warning of ‘DO NOT WALK’.

They waited patiently for a few minutes before the light changed. Rey raced across the street, Ben having to weave through the incoming crowd of people from the opposite side. When he caught up to her, she was staring up at the tree as if it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

“This is the greatest Christmas tree of all time.” Rey said to Ben. She reached over and grabbed one his hands, holding it tightly. “Thank you Ben.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stood there, just holding hands as she gazed upon the tree in wonder. After a while she turned to him.

“You can take me home now.” She said.

“Oh…” Ben said, slightly disappointed. “You just wanted to see the tree? You didn’t want to do anything else?”

“There can be more?” Rey asked. His lips twitched with a smile.

“Sure. There are lots of things to do around here.” He said as he looked out across the decorated center.

“In that case…” Rey said, letting go of his hand. She reached inside the messenger bag she had slung over her shoulder and pulled out an Etch-A-Sketch. It had a carefully crafted ‘To Do’ list scrawled out on it.

“Ice Skating. Sugar plums. Gingerbread houses. Snow angels. Cookie dough. Snuggle.” She read off to him.

“I don’t know about a few of those… But we can definitely do ice skating.”

Rey beamed at him. He held out his hand to her and she eagerly reached out to take it.

They stood around a fire pit with wooden dowels in their hands, each with three giant marshmallows speared at the top.

“So…” Ben said, cutting to the chase. “You’re really from the North Pole?”

“Yup.” Rey said as she turned her stick to evenly toast her marshmallows.

“And Santa Claus… He’s real too?”

“Uh huh. He’s a Pisces. He’s allergic to shellfish. His favorite drink is a fine, stout beer. But that’s not kid friendly, thus the cookies and milk.” Rey said before taking a large gooey bite from a marshmallow. 

“I see…” Ben said, still unable to commit these admissions as the truth.

“Why do you not like Christmas?” Rey asked with a mouthful of marshmallow.

“I don’t hate Christmas.” Ben said, lightly shaking his head. “I used to love Christmas. It was my favorite time of year. The food, the songs, the TV specials… Rudolph was my favorite.”

“The show or the song?”

“Both.”

“Why?”

“Kids at school used to tease me. Just like how the other reindeer made fun of Rudolph.”

“Tease you?”

“Yeah.”

“About what?”

“My ears.” He said with a shrug.

Rey tossed her empty dowel into the fire pit and reached up towards Ben’s face. He tried to pull away but there was another couple toasting marshmallows behind him and there wasn’t enough room to get away.

Her fingers threaded themselves through his long, dark tresses as she searched for his ears. She tucked his hair behind them, lightly shifting his wool cap out of the way. She gasped as her fingers tenderly traced the curve of his ears.

“They’re just like my Papa Obi’s!!!” She cried with joy. “Except his were pointed. Oh I love them!” She said. Embarrassed, Ben backed away and pulled his cap back down over his ears.

“When did you stop believing in Santa?” Rey pressed. Ben picked at a burnt piece on his last marshmallow. He sort of sighed, a sign of defeat.

“Do you know that Christmas song about the hippo?” He asked her softly.

“Do I!?!?!” Rey exclaimed loudly. She took in a deep breath.

“Oh dear God, please don’t sing-”

“Iiiiiii want a hippopotamus for Christmaaaaassssss!” Rey began to sing as Ben tried to shush her.

“Shh shh! Stop! Yes! That one.”

“I love that song.”

“I did too. When I was little I listened to it constantly. So, naturally, I asked Santa for a hippopotamus for Christmas one year.”

Rey snorted.

“Santa doesn’t bring people wild animals.”

Ben made a face.

“Anyways. When Christmas rolled around that year, there was no hippopotamus. I got a dog instead. I cried. That’s when my parents told me Santa wasn’t real and that I was getting too old to believe in Santa Claus. I was nine years old.”

“Well, I’m nineteen and I still believe in Santa. You’re never too old for Santa. As the Code of the Elves says: There’s room for everyone on the Nice list. Even grown ups. That includes you, Ben.”

“But I thought you said I was on the naughty list.”

“You made me mad. So I lied.” She said with a shrug.

“You? Lied? I didn’t know elves were capable of lying.” Ben teased.

“There’s a lot of things I can do. Want to know how many cookies I can fit in my mouth?”

Ben went red in the face.

“No thanks.” He said. He cleared his throat. “Want to try ice skating?”

“Yes please!!!”

Ben was very wobbly on his skates. He inched slowly across the ice.

“Come on Ben!!!” Rey yelled to him as she zoomed past. She had taken to the ice like a natural.

“I’m trying!” He yelled back. He held his arms out to the side, trying to balance.

“It’s easy!!!” Rey said sliding up alongside him. “See? Step, step, glide! Step, step, glide!”

Ben took a few steps on the ice, teetering slightly as he glided forward.

“That’s it!” Rey said encouragingly. She slowed down so she could skate next to him. At one point she reached out and latched onto his hand helping to steady him. They took several laps around the rink, smiling and laughing as they went. During their fifth lap, Ben cautiously leaned down and let his lips brush against Rey’s cheek in a brief kiss. 

Rey slowed to a stop. Ben struggled to slow down, reaching for the railing of the rink to assist in stopping. Rey skated up beside him.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized to her, fearing she was angry at him.

“You missed.” She told him. He frowned.

“What do you mean I missed?”

“You missed.” She repeated with a smile. 

She flung her arms around his neck and he had to cling to the railing to avoid falling over as she pressed her lips full against his. He took his free hand and wrapped it around her waist, holding her close. He deepened the kiss. She tasted like sugar and peppermints. In fact, he was pretty sure she tasted like Christmas.

X0X0X

It was late on Christmas Eve and the Rogue Publishing Office was ripe with tension. Krennic’s plane had been delayed due to a snowstorm in Chicago, but he was still hell bent on coming over once he made it to New York.

Cassian sat in his office, watching the clock tick away. His cellphone rang and he begrudgingly answered it.

“Hi! It’s me!” Sabine said on the other line. “Has Krennic made it yet?”

Cassian sighed loudly.

“No. Looks like I’ll be home a little later than I thought.” He grumbled.

“Well don’t be too late Cass - it’s Christmas Eve!”

Cassian just grunted in reply.

“I’m running out to the store for a couple last minute things. Ezra is over at Kaz’s house.”

Kay peeked into Cassian’s office and waved a beckoning hand at him.

“That’s nice Sabine. I’ve got to go.”

“Okay hon. Say hi to Rey for me!”

Cassian ended the call, leaving the phone on his desk. He straightened his tie and smoothed at his hair before exiting the office.

“He’s on his way up right now.” Kaydel said to Cassian, handing him a stack of storyboard papers.

“Let’s hope he’s in a good mood.” He told her as they made their way to the boardroom.

Poe, Finn, and Ben all filed into the boardroom. Kaydel sat on Cassian’s left, Ben on his left. Cassian glanced over at Ben as he settled into his seat.

“Wipe that smirk off your face.” Cassian said rudely to Ben.

Not realizing he had been smiling in a dreamy haze, Ben quickly bowed his head and frowned.

The doors to the boardroom burst open and Mr. Krennic stomped in wearing a crisp white suit with a blood red tie.

“All right. Let’s do this.” He announced as he tossed his leather jacket onto an empty chair. He settled himself across the table from Cassian. Cassian stood and addressed the associates.

“As you know, we need a big launch fast to get the company back on track.” Cassian said to everyone.

Mr. Krennic turned slightly in his seat.

“I believe I speak for all of my fellow board members when I say…. This better be good.”

X0X0X

Rey was sitting in the break room of Rogue Publishing, eating out of a popcorn tin as she watched ‘Home Alone 2’ on a TV perched high above on a corner shelf. The movie was interrupted by a large number 1 logo.

“We interrupt your scheduled program to bring you New York One breaking news! I’m Snap Wexley. We go now to our on the scene reporter Bazine Netal. Bazine, what can you tell us?”

“Thanks Snap. I’m standing here outside of Central Park where it is still unclear what has happened. What we do know is that authorities have closed the park and are in the process of clearing it. The only thing people can seem to agree on here is that they saw something fall from the sky. I have an eyewitness with me who claims to have seen the whole thing firsthand.”

The camera slightly panned to the right and a father and daughter joined Bazine in the frame.

“Sir, what exactly did you see?”

“You know, I was just walking home with my daughter and I saw this thing. And actually my daughter pointed it out to me.”

“Oh? Your daughter saw it? Sweetie, can you tell me what you saw falling out of the sky?”

“It was Santa’s sleigh!”

Bazine heartily laughed.

“Santa’s sleigh! Well there you have it! Santa’s in Manhattan. Back to you Snap.”

Rey abandoned the tin on the break room table and scrambled out of the room and down the hall. She burst into the boardroom.

“Dad! Dad! Santa’s in New York!” Rey shouted upon entering. The entire room turned towards her. A grumpy looking man Rey had never seen before was sitting in front of her. He turned his chair around and looked her up and down.

“Who is this Cassian?” Mr. Krennic asked.

“She’s uh… my daughter.” Cassian admitted slowly.

“I didn’t know you had a daughter.” Mr. Krennic sniffed.

“Dad! Santa’s here! His sleigh crashed!”

“Not now Rey!” Cassian said angrily through clenched teeth.

“We were just in the middle of the story pitch that is going to save your dad’s job.” Mr. Krennic said nastily. “How dare you interrupt us with such childish stories?”

“But I -” Rey began.

“I should fire your dad just for you being here. This isn’t some hang out. This is a place of BUSINESS. Very important adult business.”

“Rey.” Cassian said sternly. “Go home.”

“But Dad! Santa crashed! He needs help!”

Cassian slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

“Help? HELP? You know who needs help? YOU! You need help!” Cassian roared, pointing an angry finger at Rey. “Just… Just… GO!!!”

Rey shrank back.

“Where am I supposed to go?” She asked as tears welled in her eyes.

“I don’t care where you go! I don’t care that you’re an elf! I don’t care that you’re nuts! I don’t care that you’re my daughter! Get out of my life! NOW!”

Rey burst into tears and fled from the room. Ben’s chair scraped against the wall as he abruptly stood, watching her go.

“What do you think you’re doing Solo?” Mr. Krennic barked at him. “Sit down or you’re fired!!!”

Cassian glared at Ben with burning red eyes. Ben took one more glance at the board room doors before sliding back into his seat defeated.


	6. Central Park

“I’m home!” Ezra called out into the apartment. Silence greeted him. “Mom? …. Dad? …. Rey?”

He wandered the apartment, realizing he was the only one home. He entered the kitchen, seeing a friendly note from his mother taped to the fridge. She had ran to the grocers down the street. He moved towards the pantry for a snack when his eyes landed on Rey’s Etch-A-Sketch lying atop the kitchen table next to the messenger bag she had borrowed from Sabine. He picked it up, his face falling as he read her message:

‘I’m sorry I ruined your lives and ate all of your syrup. I don’t belong here. I don’t belong anywhere. I’ll never forget you. Love, Rey.’

X0X0X

Cassian was halfway through the pitch to Mr. Krennic. Mr. Krennic had dragged out the meeting with his constant comments, causing the story to be practically changed as they went along.

“So on the cover, below the title we’ve got -”

“DAD!”

Everyone in the room turned again as Ezra entered the room, cheeks red from the cold and breathing heavily from running.

“For the love of God - what is it with your children?” Mr. Krennic chastised Cassian. “You really should raise them better.”

“Dad, I‘ve got to talk to you.” Ezra said as he made his way across the board room to his father.

“Ezra? What is it?” Cassian asked. “I’m in the middle of a VERY important meeting.”

“Rey ran away.” Ezra said, handing the Etch-A-Sketch to Cassian so he could read her message.

“I’m scared dad.” Ezra gulped. “She’s gone.”

“Just… Wait in the break room. We’ll figure this out when I’m done.”

Ezra snatched the Etch-A-Sketch back from his fathers hands.

“Figure out what?” He asked, his voice dripping with attitude. “Rey cares about everybody. You only care about yourself. I’m going to go find her.” Ezra tucked the Etch-A-Sketch under his arm before heading to the doors.

“Ezra - wait.” Ben said, standing up. “I’m coming with you.”

Ezra grinned at Ben. Cassian stared at Ben in shock.

“Ben!” Cassian said, putting out a hand to stop him.

“This is all your fault.” Ben snapped, rounding on his boss. “Would it hurt you so much to try to at least in something good for once? To BELIEVE in her? Why do you always have to see only the negative in the world?”

“Because I lost my way!” Cassian shouted back. “Because I let my stardust go. And now she’s gone.”

Ben knew right away Cassian wasn’t referring to Rey.

“If you cared for your precious stardust so much, you may have just lost your only connection to her. All she wanted was a family. For her father to love her. Was that too much to ask of you?”

Cassian’s face fell at Bens words. Ben purposefully bumped into Mr. Krennic’s chair on his way out of the room.

“I hope you know this means you’re fired.” Mr. Krennic said to Ben.

“Fine by me. I didn’t need this job anyways.” Ben said. He put a hand on Ezra’s shoulder and gave him a smirk.

“Let’s go find your sister.”

“Wait.”

Ben and Ezra looked up at Cassian. Cassian wrung his hands nervously.

“Mr. Krennic…. We’re going to have to reschedule.”

“Absolutely not! I came here JUST to hear this pitch. If you want to keep your job Cassian, you will finish this pitch right now!”

Cassian looked between Ezra and Ben. Then to Poe, Finn, and Kaydel. He glanced back at Mr. Krennic and issued a shrug.

“Well…. Up yours.”

Ben stifled a laugh.

“Yeah! Up yours!” Ezra repeated to Mr. Krennic.

“Cassian???” Mr. Krennic said aghast as Cassian made his way to the front of the room. 

“Andor! Andor, you walk out of here and you are FINISHED at Rogue Publishing. YOU HEAR ME? YOU’RE FINISHED!” Mr. Krennic yelled as the door slammed shut behind the three of them.

X0X0X

Rey made her way through the trees surrounding Central Park, having ducked under the police barrier. She followed the faint sound of jingle bells and the smell of burning fuel. Soon she entered a clearing where she was greeted by the sight of eight Reindeer resting in the snow.

“Santa?” Rey called out.

A rustle from behind her startled her.

“Back off slick! You’ll scare the deer!” Santa said as he emerged from the trees. He paused. “Rey?!”

“Santa!” Rey cried, running up to Santa and giving him a big hug.

“Boy, am I glad to see you!” Santa said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Santa, what happened?” Rey asked.

“The Clausometer. It just dropped down to zero. There’s seems to be no Christmas spirit anymore.” Santa told her sadly. He looked over his shoulder.

“The Cringle 3000 couldn’t handle the sleigh on its own. It blew a fuse and broke free of the mounts. Fell somewhere back that way.” Santa said pointing behind him. He looked back to Rey.

“Rey… I need help. I need…. An elf’s help.”

“Oh Santa.” Rey said frowning. “I’m not an elf. You know that. Besides, I can’t do anything right.”

Santa gave Rey’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Rey, you’re more of an elf than anyone I’ve ever met. And you’re the only one I want working on my sleigh tonight.”

“Really?”

“Really. Will you fix it for me?”

Rey nodded.

“I think so. Papa Obi taught me all I know.”

“Then go Rey! Go find that engine!”

X0X0X

“Do you know where she could have gone?” Cassian asked Ezra and Ben as they exited the Empire State Building.

“It’s possible she went back to Rockefeller Center.”

“What about Mos Eisley?”

“Should we split up?”

“Wait a second….” Ben said, looking across the street at a crowded old electronics store. They hurried across the street, drawn to the multiple TVs in the store window that were playing the New York One news channel.

“Snap, according to authorities the Central Park area has been cleared. Only the Central Park Troopers remain in the park. These are highly trained forces. This can only mean that the police department is taking the mystery incident inside the park very seriously.”

“Sorry to interrupt your big news story Bazine.” the anchorman said as the camera flashed to him at his news desk. “But we have just received some breaking amateur news footage that you might want to follow up on. There seems to be a strange girl wandering the park - dressed as an elf! Imagine that!”

The men looked at each other before hurriedly hailing a cab.

X0X0X

Rey pushed past the prickly leaves of the pine trees as she searched for the fallen engine. She could smell the smoke from the burnt fuse, mixed with a hint of exhaust. The trees began to thin and she spied a hint of metal on the opposite side of a frozen fountain. She raced towards the engine, only to discover she hadn’t been the first one to find it.

“You found it!” Rey cried out as she rushed towards her half brother. 

“Rey!” Ezra cried, running to meet her. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.

“Rey!” Called another voice. She looked over Ezra’s head to see Ben and Cassian running towards them from the treeline.

“Ben!” Rey yelled. She let go of Ezra and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her as he held her close. Rey pushed back lightly from him and shook her head.

“It’s Santa! He needs help. The engine broke!” Rey said, turning and pointing to the engine that Cassian and Ezra were standing next to. Cassian stepped forward.

“Rey… I need to tell you something.” He said.

“But Santa-”

“Listen to me Rey.” Cassian said firmly. “What I said back there... I didn’t mean any of it” He shook his head at her. “I know that this last week has been complicated… But I don’t want you to leave. You’re my daughter…. And no matter what….. I love you.”

Rey burst into tears and ran into Cassians open arms.

“I love you too dad!” Rey cried into his shoulder. Cassian hugged her fiercely, his heart swelling with love and pride. When they broke apart, Cassian gently brushed a tear from her cheek as he gave her a warm smile.

“Rey! The engine!” Ezra said.

“Oh! Right!” Rey said. “Santa’s this way!” She said as she pointed across the fountain.

Ben and Cassian hefted the engine between the two of them as Rey and Ezra rushed ahead of them.

“Cool!!!” Ezra shouted as he entered the clearing with the reindeer.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Cassian said as he and Ben approached the sleigh. The two of them shared a look of shock, followed by light laughter.

“Santa! We found it!” Rey called out. There was a rustling noise as Santa wedged himself out from underneath the sleigh, covered in snow and oil.

“About time! I’m already behind schedule. Let’s get this thing hooked up!” Santa said to her.

“Bring it over here!” Rey said to Ben and her dad, beckoning them forward. Santa came over to them and held his hands out for the engine.

“So…. You’re really Santa Claus.” Cassian slowly said to Santa as he took the engine from them.

“You never can tell, can you Cass?” Santa said to Cassian with a wink. Cassian took in the sight of Ezra petting the reindeer and the massive sleigh in front of him. He took a deep breath. “Wow.” He breathed.

“Ben, grab the toolbox from under the dash will you?” Santa asked Ben. Ben glanced towards Cassian hesitantly.

“I haven’t got all day, lad. Chop chop!” Santa called as he wriggled back under the sleigh where Rey was already hard at work with working the engine back into place.

Ben approached the sleigh, eyeing the massive velvet bag with awe and curiosity. Under the curve of the sleigh’s dash was a bright red box with a golden latch and handle. Ben grabbed it and brought it around to the other side of the sleigh.

“Here…” Ben said, setting the box in the snow at Santa’s black booted feet.

“Thank you my boy!” Santa said, a gloved hand reaching out and pulling the box under the sleigh.

The sound of clanking metal began to echo from under the sleigh. Cassian stood next to Ezra, admiring the reindeer. Santa shuffled out from under the sleigh once again, brushing snow off his knees.

“Shouldn’t be too much longer now.” Santa commented aloud. “She’ll have it up and running in no time.”

“How does she know how to fix it?” Ben asked. Santa chuckled.

“She’s an elf! Trained personally by her adoptive father Obi Wan - my head elf!”

“So the North Pole… Santa’s workshop… Elves…. All that… It’s all real?” Ben asked warily. Santa just smirked at Ben.

“Tell me Ben. What did you ask for for Christmas?”

Ben frowned and shook his head.

“I didn’t ask for anything for Christmas.”

“Are you sure?” Santa pressed. Ben nodded.

“Did you forget the conversation you had with your mother at Thanksgiving?”

Ben worked his jaw and lips as he thought. As usual, his Thanksgiving had been full of family drama. His mother had hassled him as he was preparing to leave following dessert.

“Come home more often! We miss you!” Ben recalled his mother saying as he worked the buttons on his jacket.

“It’s the holidays mother. Everyone is busy with work.” He offered as an excuse.

“You work too much.” She said as she handed him his scarf. “You should really get out more. Socialize. Meet a girl.”

Ben had rolled his eyes as he took the scarf and began to wrap it around his neck.

“I’m serious Ben. You’re nearly thirty. I’m not going to live forever you know. I’d like grandkids one day.”

Ben grumbled.

“Sure mother. I’ll just ask Santa for a wife for Christmas. Would you like that?” He had retorted.

Ben paled as he recalled his words.

“But I was being sarcastic.” Ben explained to Santa.

“Finished!” Rey shouted, as she climbed out from under the sleigh, wiping a hand across her forehead.

Santa glanced at Rey and then back to Ben, offering him a wicked smile.

“Oh no.” Ben said.

“Oh yes.” Santa replied.

Ben looked over at Rey as she was placing tools back inside the toolbox. She jauntily straightened her elf hat, obviously pleased with herself and her repair. She glanced up, seeing him staring at her and in return she gave him a wide grin that said ‘I told you so’. He could feel his heart skip a beat.

Suddenly the sleigh trembled and the lights on the dash began to glow. The sleigh hovered a couple of inches off the ground, starling the reindeer into standing. As quickly as the sleigh had raised, it came crashing back to the ground seconds later.

“What was that? What happened?” Ben asked, standing back from the sleigh. Santa just laughed.

“You believed in me! You made my sleigh fly!” Santa explained.

“But I -” Ben started.

“That’s it!” Ezra said, hurrying over to Santa. “We can just get the camera crew in here, and when everyone sees you, they’ll just HAVE to believe!”

Santa shook his head at Ezra.

“Christmas spirit is about believing, not seeing.” He explained.

A sharp whinny from a horse cut through the air. They all turned at the sound.

“Oh no.” Santa said, looking out across the park. “It’s the Central Park Troopers! If they catch me, there will be no Christmas!”

“We can’t let that happen!” Rey said. “Come on you guys. I’ve got a plan.”

X0X0X

“Excuse me! Excuse me! Thank you. Excuse me!” Ezra said as he worked his way through the crowd that had gathered outside the Central Park entrance.

“Can you confirm the authorities have not discovered any reindeer in the park?” Bazine Netal asked the police officer she was interviewing.

“No. No reindeer.” The officer answered, annoyed.

“Sleigh bells?” Bazine asked next.

“No. No sleigh bells.”

“Elves?”

“Look…” The officer said, clearly getting frustrated. “None of that. We just need everyone to -”

“It’s him! It’s him! It’s the real Santa!” Ezra shouted as he found the front of the crowd. He hurried boldly towards Bazine, the officer, and the cameraman.

“The sleigh won’t fly because no one believes in him!” Ezra said to Bazine.

“Did you see something in the park?” She asked him, shoving her microphone in his face.

“Everyone out there, Santa needs us to believe in him! I can prove he’s real! Look, it’s his list!”

Ezra held up the massive gold bound book he had carried all the way from the park. The crowd lightly murmured behind him.

“Well folks.” Bazine said to the camera. “Further confirmation that Santa was seen in Central Park tonight. We’ve got his Naughty and Nice list right here!”

Ezra began to flip through the book, randomly calling out names.

“Timothy Blagg wants an electric guitar. Sara Heller wants a DC Superhero Girls Playset. Jacen Syndulla wants a Star Wars LEGO set.”

At his home, Jacen grinned at his television. 

“Thanks Rey!” He shouted.

“Armitage Hux wants a day of pampering at Canto Bight Spa.”

In the Empire State Building mailroom, several silent and curious heads turned from the break room TV to stare at their ginger haired boss.

“Must be another Armitage Hux.” He nervously lied to his associates.

“Josiah Oniha wants some Nike high tops.”

“Okay well, obviously this is a massive development in the story.” Bazine said, cutting Ezra off.

“What’s your name?” Ezra asked her.

“I’m Bazine Netal from New York One.” She said with a charming wink to the camera.

“Netal…. Netal….” Ezra muttered as he flipped through Santa’s book.

“Here it is! Bazine Netal wants a Tiffany engagement ring and for her boyfriend to stop dragging his feet and commit already. Damn lady, that’s a super specific Christmas wish.”

“Give me that!” Bazine cried angrily, trying to snatch the book away from Ezra. He clutched it to his chest protectively. Bazine motioned for the camera man to cut the news feed.

“Hey! Turn the cameras back on!” Ezra yelled.

“Who told you to say that?” Bazine snapped at him.

“It’s the real Santa! He needs our help!”

“EZRA!” A voice called out from the crowd.

“Mom!!!” 

Sabine cut through the crowd and up to Ezra, pulling him into a hug.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Rey and your father?”

“They’re in the park. They’re with Santa! The sleigh won’t fly because there’s no Christmas spirit!”

X0X0X

At the edge of the crowd, Rose and Paige watched the panicked little boy argue with the news reporter.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Rose asked her sister. Paige looked over at her sister, frowning.

“The best way to spread Christmas cheer…. Is singing loud for all to hear.” Rose repeated.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Paige snorted. “That girl was a quack.”

“Maybe she was right.” Rose said with a shrug. Without another word, Rose climbed up on a nearby carriage that been evacuated from the park.

“What are you doing?” Paige hissed at her.

Rose took a deep breath.

“You better watch out… You better not cry… You better not pout, I’m telling you why… Santa Claus is coming…. To town….” Rose began to sing. “He’s making a list… Checking it twice! Gonna find out who’s naughty and nice… Santa Claus is coming… To town.”

Paige’s voice cracked as she climbed into the carriage next to her sister.

“He see’s you when you’re sleeping… He knows when you’re awake… He knows if you’ve been bad or good, so be good for goodness sakes.”

“Well, still no sign of Santa.” Bazine Netal said to the camera man, smiling a fake sweet smile now that the camera was rolling again. “But some spontaneous caroling has broken out. Let’s have a listen.”

One by one the crowd joined in singing.

“Dad!” Ezra shouted, seeing Cassian and Ben trudge out of the trees from the park and into the street where the crowd had gathered.

Cassian gave his wife a hug, pulling Ezra in with him.

“Merry Christmas honey.” Cassian said, giving Sabine a kiss. Ezra beamed at his parents.

“Where’s Rey?” Sabine asked, looking behind Cassian.

“Oh. She’s on her way.” He said, sharing a knowing smile with Ben.

“You better watch out.”

A light rumble could be heard in the distance behind the crowd.

“You better not cry.

The grinding of metal.

“You better not pout.”

The faint jingle of bells.

“I’m telling you why.”

The hum of an engine.

“Santa Claus is coming.”

The thundering of hooves.

“To town!”

Ben’s wool cap was nearly gusted off as a whoosh came from overhead.

“Ho ho ho! Meeeerrrrryyyyy Chrissssttttmmmmmaaaaassss!!!!” Santa called out as the sleigh soared above the crowd. Rey leaned out of the back of the sleigh, waving at her family below.

X0X0X

And so, that’s the story of how the elf, who really wasn’t an elf, saved Christmas. But! Our story doesn’t end here.

On Christmas Day, Rey celebrated her first Christmas with her real family. She even brought back Ben a special present, direct from the North Pole.

“Open it! Open it!” Rey said excitedly as she shoved the lumpy gift into Ben’s hands as they sat in the Andor’s living room.

Ben cautiously peeled back the paper. His cheek folded into a crease as he smiled at what was inside.

“You got me a hippopotamus.” Ben said, pulling the stuffed animal from the wrapping. “Just what I always wanted. Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas Ben!” Rey said to him before throwing herself at him, knocking him back on the couch and smothering him with kisses.

Soon after the new year, Cassian opened his very own independent publishing company. It was called ‘Stardust Press’ and he ran it with his new business partner - Ben Solo. Together they launched a successful children’s novel by a brand new, critically acclaimed children’s author, none other than Rey Andor herself. 

The book was called ‘Elf’. A ‘fictional’ story about an adopted elf who was raised in the North Pole, went to New York, worked at the Empire State Building, and went on to save Christmas. Sound familiar?

Not to be forgotten, Rey still made time to visit her adoptive family back at the North Pole. Ben even accompanied her so that he could have a chance to meet the father who raised her. Unbeknownst to her, he even asked Papa Obi for her hand in marriage. For next Christmas was sure to be even more special than the last.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!


End file.
